¿Siento algo por él?
by Rebemoda
Summary: Zoey tiene que elegir ente Elliot: El chico que la quiere y le da su apoyo o Mark: Un chico que lleva pasando de ella un año entero.
1. ¿Ya se ha olvidado de mí?

Era un día soleado en Tokyo. Cierta pelirroja estaba en su cama durmiendo cuando sonó el despertador. Se levantó y lo apagó pero al mirar la hora vio que ponía las 7:30h.

"oh no! Me e vuelto a dormir, voy a llegar tarde"-Dijo la pelirroja muy alterada yendo hacia el baño-"Me daré una ducha".

Después de decir esto entró al baño e increíblemente se duchó en un tiempo record (**n/a**: 5 minutos eso era un tiempo record para Zoey).

Cogió del armario su uniforme y se lo puso, hizo la cartera y bajó corriendo por la escalera.

"Buenos días"-Dice Zoey a toda prisa, pues no podía decir nada más ya que tenía que desayunar.

"Bueno días Zoey"-Dijo su padre-"Oye cariño, no me dejes sin tostadas"-Dijo este algo mosqueado. (n/a:Las tostadas le gustaban mucho)

"Lo...sien...to"-Se disculpó Zoey aun comiéndose las 2 ultimas tostadas-"Me voy"-Anunció. Cogió su bolsa y desapareció por la puerta.

"Adiós Zoey"-Dijeron sus padres a la vez, pero esta ya se había ido.

Iba con mucha prisa y corriendo. Llegó a la escuela unos minutos antes de que tocara la campana y se sentó en su pupitre. Pero ahí estaban Mimi y Moe. No tenía ganas de hablar con ellas pero ellas sí parecían que querían hablar con ella.

"Hola Zoey"-Saludó Mimi con una sonrisa en su rostro-"Parece que hoy también llegas justo"-Dijo esto riéndose, pues no era nada nuevo que Zoey llegara tarde.

"Hola chicas. Sí, ya sé, llego tarde de nuevo"-Dijo un poco avergonzada y se empezó a reír como loca.

"Zoey, ¿te has enterado del último cotilleo?"-Preguntó Moe. Se notaba que se moría por contarle el nuevo chisme, bueno a ella y a la mitad de su clase.

"No"-Dijo Zoey-"¿De qué se trata?"-Preguntó esta pues ya habían despertado su curiosidad.

"¿Se lo decimos o no se lo decimos?"-Preguntó Mimi a Moe-"Es que es muy fuerte"- Le siguió diciendo a esta como si Zoey no estuviese allí.

__¿De que se tratará?-_Pensó Zoey. _

_"_Vale, esté bien, te lo contaremos. Cuéntaselo tú, Moe"-Mimi hizo un ademán para que Moe empezara su relato.

"Pues a ver, el chisme es... que unos chicos de las clases superiores han visto a Mark con otro chica, una alumna nueva de intercambio"-Tras decir esto se quedó callada esperando la reacción de la pelirroja.

_¡No es posible!__-_Pensó Zoey-_Me están mintiendo, Mark nunca haría eso. Sé que hace un año que lo dejamos pero no creo que sea capaz de enamorarse de otra tan rápidamente_-Pensó, sintiéndose muy afectada por lo que le había dicho su amiga.

**FLASHBACK**

Era un día muy cálido de primavera. Mark había citado a Zoey en el banco del parque en el que siempre quedaban porque tenía algo importante que decirla y eso Zoey lo sabía.

"Hola Mark"-Saludó Zoey muy contenta y animada por fuera,ya que por dentro era todo lo contrario.

"Hola Zoey"-Contestó este muy bajo, casi sin ganas.

_Algo anda mal_-Se dijo Zoey-_No es normal que me conteste así_-Pensó y se decidió a sentarse en el banco, al lado de Mark porque este le había hecho un ademán para que se sentara.

"¿Qué ocurre?"- Preguntó Zoey aunque en realidad no quería saber la respuesta.

"Zoey... no sé por dónde empezar. Esto es tan complicado"-Dijo el chico que evitaba mirar a Zoey a los ojos- "Yo...yo no te quiero Zoey, nunca te he querido. Hubo un momento en el que pensé que sí pero me he dado cuenta de que no te quiero. Simplemente siento por ti un cariño de hermano mayor. Lo siento Zoey, pero lo nuestro se acaba aquí"

Después de decir esto observó la cara de Zoey, que estaba asimilando lo que le había dicho, y se fue. Dejando a la chica sola, en el banco, llorando desconsoladamente.

Después de eso Zoey no salió de casa en un mes, ni fue a trabajar hasta que un día decidió que ya no valía la pena torturarse con eso y se animó.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Aún seguía doliendo mucho recordar eso.

"Zoey, ¿Estás bien?"- Preguntó Mimi.

"Suponíamos que te dolería y por eso no te lo dijimos antes"-Siguió Moe.

"Sí chicas, estoy bien"-Mentí yo-"Y la verdad, no me duele".

Las dos chicas pusieron una cara de: ¿Cómo que no te duele si fue tu novio?

"¿En serio no te importa y no te duele?"-Preguntó Mimi.

"Sí, en serio chicas. Es más, me alegro por él"-Dijo Zoey, esto último con un poco de sarcasmo.

Las dos chicas la volvieron a mirar pero ahora con cara de: ¿Y a ti qué diablos te pasa hoy? Zoey las iba a responder pero en ese momento entró el profesor de matemáticas y todos se sentaron en su sitio.

_¡No me lo creo!_-Se dijo Zoey-_Aunque ya haya pasado un año_-Prosiguió-_Pero no me puedo creer que Mark ya tenga otra novia, después de lo que pasamos juntos. Yo... yo... yo lo amaba tanto, pero eso a el no le importó y me hizo daño. Y me lo sigue haciendo ahora aún sin saberlo._

Después de decirse esas palabras apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y pensó en lo que le habían dicho las chicas sobre Mark.

La campana de la salida por fin tocó y Zoey se marchó la primera de clase. No quería hablar con sus amigas. Después de lo de esta mañana no estaba de ánimos.

Se fue corriendo hacia el café, pero al pasar por el parque se detuvo. Después de haber avivado el recuerdo de su ruptura con Mark. Se sintió triste y se sentó en el banco en que se había sentado con Mark la última vez hace ya un año. Empezó a llorar desconsolada, guardando su cara entre la manos. Se quedó así unos 5 minutos.

Se levantó. Ya no quería seguir llorando. Se encaminó hacia el café pero despacio. Sabía que le caería una buena bronca de Elliot por llegar tarde, pero la daba igual, ese día le daba todo igual.

Pasados 10 minutos llegó al café. Como siempre Elliot ya estaba en la puerta dispuesto a regañarla.

"Llegas tarde Zoey"-Dijo enfadado-"Y no un minuto, ni dos si no 20 minutos tarde, ¿dónde está tu escusa? Ah, no, que no tienes"-Dijo este en tono sarcástico-"Vete a cambiar y limpia la mesa nueve, por cierto... ¿ya te imaginas que te tienes que quedar dos horas más, no?"-Esto último lo dijo poniendo su sonrisa de suficiencia y esperando a que Zoey lo rebatiera quejándose de lo injusto que era.

"Sí, claro. Siento llegar tarde y ahora me pongo a limpiar. Y sí, me quedaré dos horas más por llegar tarde"-Dijo Zoey sorprendiendo a Elliot, que se esperaba quejas por su parte.

La pelirroja se encaminó hacia el vestuario a cambiarse. Elliot vio que Zoey tenia la cara triste cuando pasó a su lado.

_Este día va a ser largo__-_Se dijo Zoey_-__No, muy, muy largo__._

Zoey salió del vestuario en unos pocos minutos, ataviada con la ropa de trabajar. Lo primero que vio fue a Corina. Esta en cuanto la vio se acercó y la dijo:

"Hola Zoey. Oye, limpia la mesa que está sucia y tráeme más té, que se me ha acabado"-Dijo esto para fastidiarla, pues sabía que a Zoey no le gustaba que la tratara como su sirvienta personal.

"Sí, claro Corina. En seguida limpio tu mesa y te traigo el té"-Dijo sin mirarla siquiera o sin armar un alboroto, ni nada.

La sorprendida fue Corina. Se quedó mirando a Zoey fijo, sin poder creer lo que había oído. Cuando Corina molestaba a Zoey esta siempre respondía de forma negativa pero lo que le había respondido ahora mismo dejó atónita a Corina.

Elliot lo había visto todo y pensó que si mandaba a Zoey fuera, donde no había nadie, a lo mejor se tranquilizaba un poco. Eso decidió hacer.

"Zoey, vete fuera a barrer"-Le dijo en tono amable, con un rostro carente de emoción-"Tú, Corina, quédate aquí dentro y ponte a limpiar la mesa nueve"-Dijo sin apenas mirarla (**n/a**:¿Qué le había dado a todos con la mesa nueve?)

Zoey cogió la escoba y se fue a barrer. Con el aire fresco sintió que se despeja un poco. Se puso a pensar.

_¿Qué la pasara?_-Pensó Elliot-_Normalmente siempre se enfada cuando la digo lo de las horas extras y hoy no ha dicho nada e incluso se ha disculpado por llegar tarde_-Sigió añadiendo-_Esta no es mí Zoey.¿Qué? ¿He dicho mí Zoey? La verdad no se por qué he dicho eso. Si yo solo la veo como una empleada y yo como su jefe. Pero sí que estoy preocupado por ella_-Habiendo pensado esto se marchó a la cocina para ver a Wesley.

_¿Me pregunto como se llamara la novia de Mark? y ¿me pregunto si yo de verdad fui tan poca cosa para el? El nunca me amo pero aun asi jugo con mis sentimientos y no le importo nada y ahora, si ya se que paso un año, pero... a mi me sigue doliendo, es increible que a el vamos mucho no le debe doler cuando ya tiene otra novia.¿Ya se a olvidado de mi? Mejor no quiero saber la respuesta_

"Zoey"-Dijo una voz conocida para la pelirroja- "¿Qué tal estás"- Preguntó la voz ahora con mucho entusiasmo.

Zoey levanto la cabeza, pues aun seguía enfrascada en sus pensamientos. Cuando vio quien le hablaba no lo pudo ni creer. Después de un año ignorándola, pasando de ella y haciendo que no existía, ese día la tenia que hablar.

_No lo puedo creer, en serio ¿qué hace él aquí?_-Pensó y decidió preguntarlo.

"¿Qué haces tú aquí?"-Le preguntó a Mark, con tono frío, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

"Voy a mi entrenamiento de kendo"-Respondió éste con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

"Ah, pues qué bien"-Respondió Zoey enfadada- "Y... ¿quieres algo o que?"-Dijo lo último con tono más frío que lo anterior.

"No"-Repondió Mark- "Solo te vi y quería saludarte, eso es todo"-Respondió sonriendo, otra vez.

Esa sonrisa estába poniendo enferma a Zoey. Ya no lo quería ver más, sólo quería que se fuese.

"Bueno, adiós Zoey. Un placer hablar contigo"-Se despidió Mark y se fue.

Zoey no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar.

_Después de un año_-Dijo en voz alta-_... después de un año ignorándome... de no hablar conmigo ¿me habla justo ahora?_-Siguió diciéndose a si misma.

"_Asqueroso patán. No te aguanto. Tantas mentiras y ahora vienes aquí a hablarme como si fuésemos viejos amigos. Después de todo el daño que me hiciste ¡IDIOTA!_-Esta última palabra la chilló.

A continuación respiró hondo y se calmó un poco. En esto alguien vino y la tapó los ojos. No veía nada, no sabía quién era así que se austó un poco.

"Zoey..."-Dijo la voz.

_¿Cómo no reconocerle?_-Pensó Zoey-_Sabría de quién es esa voz a kilómetros de distancia._

"¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres Elliot?"- Le preguntó, puesto que sabía que era él por su voz.

"Oh, ¡qué mal! Me descubriste"-Se quejó Elliot, riéndose- "Bueno, da igual"-Le dijo y la miró directamente a los ojos.

"¿A qué ha venido esto?"-Preguntó Zoey. Un tanto molesta por la broma de este.

"Ah, ¿eso? Pues ha sido una broma. Lo siento si te ha molestado"-Dijo Elliot, un tanto decepcionado de que no le hubiese gustado.

"No pasa nada. Por cierto Elliot, ¿qué quieres?"-Le preguntó, ya con curiosidad, al joven rubio.

"Venía a avisarte de que tienes la tarde libre. Bueno, tú y todas, así que vete a cambiar y ya te puedes marchar"-Le dijo.

"¿Tú?¿Dándonos la tarde libre?¿Estás bien, Elliot?-Después de decir esto le posó una mano en la frente y dijo-"No, no tienes fiebre. Entonces si no estas malo, ¿por qué nos das la tarde libre?"-Preguntó con curiosidad Zoey.

Elliot no la contesto. Se limitó a levantar el brazo y señalar con el dedo el cielo.

Zoey siguió la dirección de su dedo y vio que el cielo, que hacía un minuto haba estado azul y con un sol espléndido, ahora lucia gris. Las nubes ocultaban el sol.

"Ah"-Se limitó a decir-"Pues me iré a cambiar"-Anunció y entro al café con Elliot siguiéndola.

"Zoey"-La llamó Elliot, antes de que entrara al vestuario.

"¿Si?"-Le preguntó la pelirroja mirándole directamente a sus ojos azules.

_Eran preciosos_-Pensó-_¡Eh! Espera un momento ¿de verdad he pensado qué lo ojos de Elliot son preciosos? ¿pero qué me pasa?_-Volvió a pensar. Se sentía un poco confundida. (_n/a_:Lo que te pasa es que te gusta Elliot, NYA!)

"Mañana tenemos que hablar"-Anunció Elliot, con una expresión fría y sin ningún tono de broma.

_¿De qué querrá hablar... ?_-Pensó confundida, entrando al vestuario.


	2. Cartas sospechosas

**AUTORA:**

**¿Que os a parecido el capitulo uno? Me dejarian un rewiev, seria estupendo conocer que os perecio**

**"Si claro mañana hablamos de lo que tu quieras Elliot"-Dijo Zoey un tanto asusta por lo que Elliot quisiera decirla.**

**"Vale"-Respondio este con una sonrisa en la cara mirando lo ojos de Zoey.**

**Se fueron hacia la puerta y alli se quedaron un momento.**

**"Sera mejor que me vaya ya"-Dijo mirando los ojos azules del rubio.**

**"Si, las demas se fueron antes, pero tu deberias irte ya, antes de que te pille la tormenta"-Declaro Elliot, aunque en realidad no queria que se fuese.**

**Abrio la puerta y vio que estaba lloviendo, lloviendo a mares.**

_Bien, asi Zoey se tendra que quedar, y podre hablar con ella hoy en vez de mañana, necesito saber que la pasa_**-Penso Elliot.**

**"Pues parece que ya empezo a llover"-Dijo Zoey un tanto preocupa de cuando se iria a casa- "Oye Elliot, ¿Te importa si me quedo aqui hasta que escampe?"-Indico con un ademan el cafe y le dio una calida sonrisa.**

**"No, claro que no, ademas Wesley salio a hacer una compras y no esta, solo estoy yo, y claro que te dejo quedarte hasta que escampe la lluvia"-Dijo devolviendole la sonrisa con una mueca impovisada.**

**Cerro la puerta y descorrio 2 silla para que se sentaran.**

**"Zoey..."-Dijo el rubio-**_No se por donde empezar solo la quiero preguntar que la pasa pero no se que decirle_**-"Zoey, ¿Que te pasa?-Pregunto Elliot.**

**"Hoy no te enfadaste cuando te dije lo de las horas extra, ni te peleaste con Corina y cuando sali estabas gritando estupido, y se te nota que estas triste ademas tienes una expresion ida"-Despues de decir este espero a que le chica se lo contara.**

**"Yo...Yo..."-Zoey no puedo ni empezar la frase porque ya estaba llorando, no sabia porque pero las lagrimas habian brotado de sus ojos y ya estaba profiriendo sollozos.**

**Elliot al ver esto no supo que hacer, agarro a Zoey y la abrazo, no se le ocurria otra cosa. Zoey apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y fue bajando de intensidad los sollozos.**

_Esto es muy rarro, ¿Porque la estoy abrazando? Si ella solo es mi empleada y... No, no voy a seguir negando lo ovbio, Zoey ya para mi no es mi empleada, es algo mas y me pone muy mal, verla llorar asi. Tengo que aceptar que Zoey me gusta y no se porque llora pero tengo claro que el que haga sufrir a Zoey pagara_**-Despues de pensar todo eso, decidio que lo mejor seria apartarse y terminar el abrazo.**

**Elliot solto a Zoey y esta se volvio a sentar.**

**"Pues..."-Dijo Zoey con una expresion triste pero sin llorar-"Resulta que esta mañana me han contado que Mark ya tiene otra novia, y antes cuando esta afuera a aparecido y se a puesto a hablarme como si fueramos viejos amigos, ya se que a pasado un año desde que me dejo pero aun me sigue doliendo"-Dijo y emitio un pequeño sollozo pero sin lagrimas.**

**"No tienes por que llorar por eso"-Dijo Elliot mirando la inmensa tristeza de los ojos de Zoey-"No vale la pena llorar por alguien que te a heho tanto daño y te lo sigue haciendo, pasa pagina y cuando te hable ignorarle. No te mereces seguir sufriendo y menos por un tipo que te a hecho tanto daño"-Depues de decir esto la sonrio, y le dio una sonrisa reconfortante para que se sintiera mejor.**

**"Si tienes razon Elliot, no pienso seguir llorando por un tipo que me a hecho tanto daño y voy a pasar pagina, gracias Elliot"-Despues de decir esto sonrio, en verdad Elliot le habia ayudado.**

**Elliot le cogio las manos y luego le paso una mano por la mejilla y otra por el pelo.**

**En ese momento Zoey se levanto, ya no se escuchaba nada, se acerco a la ventana y vio que ya no llovia.**

**"Bueno, me voy a ir ya"-Dijo aunque aun tenia algo de tristeza en la voz.**

**"Vale"-Dijo Elliot el tambien estaba un poco triste porque Zoey se fuera.**

**"Gracias por ayudarme Elliot, enserio muchas gracias"-Despues de decir esto le beso en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.**

**Elliot vio como se marchaba Zoey y luego se toco la mejilla en la que Zoey deposito un beso y se sonrojo un poco. Con la mano en la mejilla, subio las escaleras.**

_Este a sido un dia largo, muy, muy largo_**-Penso y subio los pocos peldaños que le quedaban para el final de la escalera.**

**Zoey ya estaba en su casa, subio a su habitacion y se quito el uniforme de la escuela y se puso su pijama. Cogio el ordenador (n/a:No se si en la serie tiene ordenador pero aqui si tiene) y lo abrio. Tenia un mensaje nuevo, lo leyo. No podia creer lo que decia el mensaje, penso que se trataba de una broma pero lo leyo 10 veces para cerciorarse que era verdad, el mensaje era de Mark, no lo podia creer. Entonces decidio leerlo en alto:**

**Queriada Zoey, ha sido un gusto hablar contigo esta tarde. Me e enterado de que estas en el comite organizador del baile y e pedido que me pusieran contigo, tenemos que hablar, un beso muy fuerte. Mark**

**No lo podia creer, si desde luego, el mensaje no era ninguna broma.**

_Yo no tengo nada que hablar con Mark, y desde luego no le quiero ver ni en pintura asique voy a pedir que me cambien del comite organizador del baile, porque no tenemos nada de lo que hablar y mucho menos quiero pasar tiempo con el_**-Penso Zoey.**

**Cerro el ordenador y puso el despertador, mañana le apetecia ir con tiempo a la escuela. Se metio en la cama y se durmio.**

**Se levanto el cielo gris, sin ningun rayo de sol, amenazando con lluvia. Zoey ya estaba despierta, ya se habia duchado, vestido y preparado la cartera, ese dia se habia levantado a las 6:30h, ahora se estaba haciendo sus tipicas 2 coletas con los listones rojos.**

**Bajo a desayunar, sus padres aun no habian bajado asique cogio un boll y se hecho cereales, despues de que termino de comer salio.**

**Eran solo las 7:05h, asique decidio que iria lento, hoy no le apetecia correr. Al ir a la escuela paso por el parque en el que Mark y ella antes siempre quedaban.**

**Se sento en el banco y decidio que se quedaria alli, aun tenia tiempo. Intentaba organizar sus ideas y tratar de preparar algo que decirle a Mark cuando le viera en el comite.**

_Primero le diria que no tenian nada de que hablar, y luego que se iria del comite organizador porque no le queria ver ni en pintura_**-Zoey sigio pensando en que mas le hiba a decir.**

**"Hola Zoey"-Saludo una voz sacando a Zoey de sus enseñaciones.**

**Zoey levanto la cabeza y se perdio en los ojos color avellana del chico.**

**"Hola"-Dijo con tono frio-"¿Que quieres Mark?"-Pregunto bajando la mirada pues no le queria ver.**

**"No quiero nada, ¿Esque ya no se puede saludar?"-La pregunto con sarcasmo en la voz y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.**

**"No ya no se puede saludar y mucho menos a mi"-Dijo Zoey en tono cortante y Mark se rio.**

**"¿Leiste mi e-mail?"-Pregunto Mark.**

**"Si"-Dijo Zoey enfada-" Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar, y no pienso estar en el comite de organizacion si estas tu"-Declaro ahora mas enfadada que antes.**

**"Si ya, lo que tu digas"-La respondio, sabiendo que eso cabrearia mas a la chica-"Bueno me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos en el comite, adios preciosa"-Despues de decir esto se fue corriendo.**

_¿Me a dicho preciosa?¿Me a dicho preciosa?Me a dicho preciosa. No Zoey no te dejes amedrentar, tu ya no le quieres, el solo jugo contigo, te a dicho preciosa, si ¿y que? Eso no tiene importancia_-**Penso Zoey mientras se levantaba del banco, porque ya era tarde gracias a que Mark la habia entretenido, ya eran las 7:40h, y decidio que ya se hiba a marchar.**

**Cuando llego a la escuela vio a Mimi y a Moe en la puerta.**

**"Buenos dias chicas"-Saludo zoey con una sonrisa, pero afectada por dentro por la charla hace unos minutos con Mark.**

**"Hola Zoey"-Saludo Moe con una sonrisa.**

**"Si, hola Zoey"-Saludo Mimi-"Hoy llegas pronto, asique ¿Quien eres tu y que as hecho con Zoey Handson?"-Pregunto esta con un tono de broma y profirio una risita.**

**Zoey le hiba a preguntar que de que se reia, pero en ese momento un chico interrumpio.**

**"Buenos dias"-Saludo- "¿Eres Zoey handson?"-Pregunto mirando directamente a la pelirroja.**

**"Si, ¿Porque y quien eres?"-Pregunto Zoey pues no habia visto a ese niño nunca.**

**"Soy Caleb un niño de primero, alguien me a dado este papel para que te lo entrege"-Dijo mostrando un pequño papel doblado entre los dedos.**

**Se lo entrego y esta lo cogio.**

**"¿Y quien te lo a dado?"- Pregunto zoey mirando el papel en vez de al niño.**

**"Lo siento no te lo puedo decir"-Respondio Caleb-"Pero te puedo decir que es de un chico"-Dijo esto mirando a Zoey.**

**"Bueno me tengo que ir, un placer haberos conocido, adios Zoey, adios chicas"-Se fue con un pequeño grupo que le estaba esperando.**

**Zoey miraba el papel mientras que sus amigas y ella se encaminaban a la primera clase.**

**"¿De quien sera el papel?"-Pregunto Moe a Mimi.**

**"Seguro que es de un pequeño enamorado de Zoey"-Respondio esta-"oh! Que romantico! A mi tambien me gustaria que me dieran notitas"-Dijo Mimi a Moe.**

**Zoey las oia pero no las escuchaba esta inmersa en sus pensamientos.**

_¿De quien sera? ¿Que pondra?¿La leo?¿No la leo?_**-Estuvo pensando eso hasta que entraron a la clase.**

**Zoey se sento en su pupitre y las chicas en el suyo y entro el profesor de lengua.**

**Empezo la leccion y Zoey se estaba aburriendo asique decidio leer la nota que le habian dado.**

**Hola preciosa, te espero en la azotea a la hora del almuerzo tengo que decirte una cosa anonimo.**

_¿De quien podra ser?¿Subo a la azotea?¿De que me querra hablar?-_**Penso Zoey.**

**AUTORA:**

**Espero que les vaya gustando la historia, enseguida publicaré mas que os guste y dejeis muchos Rewiev, Gracias!**


	3. Aún me sigue importando

_¿De quien sera la nota?_**-Penso Zoey.**

**No habia parado de pensar en eso en toda la clase y ya estaba cansada de darle vueltas.**

_Acudire a la cita, y ya esta_**-Se dijo Zoey a si misma.**

**Sono la campana que anunciaba que era la hora de la comida y Zoey se levanto de su asiento preparada para ir a la azotea.**

**Pero Mimi y Moe ya la estaban esperando, la cogieron de los brazos y se la llevaron al comedor casi a rastras.**

**"¿Que ponia en la nota Zoey?"-Pregunto Mimi con emocion en la voz.**

**"Nada, no ponia nada"-Dijo Zoey, pues no queria contarselo a sus amigas, ya que sabia que la espiarian y ella queria ir sola.**

**"Y, ¿De quien es la nota?"-Pregunto Moe, tambien emocionada y con impaciencia.**

**"De nadie"-Respondio Zoey.**

_Esta vez no las estoy mintiendo, porque ni yo se de quien es_-_**Penso Zoey, y gesticulo una pequeña risita.**_

_**"Zoey querida, no te creemos"-Dijeron Mimi y Moe a la vez un tanto decepcionadas porque sabian que Zoey les estaba mintiendo.**_

_**"Pues ese es vuestro problema"-Respondio Zoey cortante porque queria que la dejaran en paz-"Voy al baño, id yendo a la cafeteria sin mi, ahora voy"-Mintio, pero funciono porque Mimi y Moe se fueron.**_

_Las quiero mucho, pero cuando son pesaditas...uff!_**-Penso Zoey-**_Vamos a ver al misterioso chico_**-Penso Zoey, poniendo en su rostro una sonrisa por error.**

**Subio a la azotea corriendo, estba impaciente por conocer al chico, aunque algo de todo esto le olio rarro, pero aun asi a la azotea se fue hacia la aire, cosa que agradecio Zoey, porque ahora tenia aliso la falda y se desenredo los cabellos.**

_Ya estoy lista_**-Penso Zoey-**_Sea, quien sea, porfavor que sea guapo._

**Alguien le toco el hombro y cuando fue a ver no habia le tocaron el hombro izquierdo cuando volteo tampoco habia pronto cayeron rosas rojas a su alrededor y alguien hablo en su oido.**

**"¿He sido lo suficiente misterioso preciosa?"-Dijo la voz en tono seductor.**

**Zoey se dio la vuelta y vio a un joven de cabellos negros, con ojos avellanas y una rosa (rosa) en la boca que se la tendia a Zoey. Zoey la cogio y le miro a los ojos.**

**"¡Mark!"-Dijo Zoey, algo sobresaltada-"¿No me digas que tu eras el de la nota?"-Pregunto Zoey sin querer saber la respuesta y una mueca de disgusto en su cara.**

**"Pues si, era yo ¿Te a gustado mi sorpresa?"-Pregunto sonriendo y cogiendo a Zoey por la cintura.**

**"Pues si te digo la verdad, no, no me a gustado, yo no te esperaba a ti. ¿Por que has hecho esto?"-Pregunto, en su tono habia curiosidad.**

_¡Me esta cogiendo por la cintura!_**-Penso Zoey-**_No Zoey concentrate, el jugo contigo, te hizo daño y ahora tambien esta jugando contigo_**-Sigio pensando.**

**"Esto lo e hecho para que el encuentro de esta tarde en el comite no fuera tan duro, ya sabes para relajar el hambiente y tambien..."-Sigio añadiendo-"Porque queria tenerte para mi"-Dijo en un tono picaro al oido de Zoey mientras la estrechaba mas contra su cuerpo.**

**Zoey se estaba poniendo nerviosa y con lo ultimo que le habia dicho Mark, mas nerviosa todavia.**

**"¡Ah! Pues si ya has conseguido que lo de esta tarde no sea tan duro, ¿Me podiras soltar?"-Pregunto aunque sabia que su respuesta hiba a ser no.**

**"No, que pasa ¿No te gusta estar asi?"-Pregunto riendose-"Antes te encantaba y tambien te gustaba cuando me acercaba a tu boca, mas, mas y mas y el final nos besabamos"-Diciendo esto, con cada palabra se acercaba mas, mas y mas peligrosamente a la boca de Zoey hasta que...**

**La un beso muy largo, era calido, pero no tierno y se notaba que estaba lleno de separaron solo por la falta de aire y Zoey miro los ojos color avellana de Mark.**

**"¿Te gustó,verdad?"-Le pregunto Mark a Zoey.**

_Me beso, me beso, Mark me beso. Con todo el tiempo que llevaba ansiando que Mark me besara desde hace un año que rompimos ¿Justo hoy me besa?_**-Eso pensaba Zoey.**

**Entonces se sonrojo y se paso la mano por los labios.**

**"Entonces, ¿Si que te gustó, no? Porque te pusiste roja"-Le dijo.**

**Y entonces Zoey se sonrojo aun mas.**

**"Venga Zoey di, ¿Te gustó o no?"-Le insto Mark.**

**"Yo...Yo..."-Dijo Zoey y entonces salio corriendo para la segunda planta.**

**"Nos vemos luego"-Grito Mark a Zoey, pero ella ya se habia ido.**

**Zoey ya estaba en la segunda planta y ahora si fue al baño de , y se sento apollandose sobre la pared y empezo a llorar.**

_¿Por que?¿Por que Mark me hace esto justo ahora?El sabe que yo le sigo queriendo, pero yo no se si el me sigue queriendo a mi_**-Despues de eso se seco las lagrimas y se lavo la salio del baño, toco la campana y volvio a clase.**

**Alli ya estaban Moe y Mimi despuestas a hacerle un interrogatorio de tercer grado por haberse escapado de ellas en el almuerzo.**

**"Sientate"-Mas que decir, ordeno Mimi.**

**Zoey se sento, pues no las queria hacer enfadar mas de lo que ya estaban.**

**"¿Donde estasbas?¿Por que nos diste planton?¿Por que no estabas en el baño?"-Pregunta Moe un poco enfadada y respaldada por Mimi que miraba a Zoey con ojos de culpable.**

**"Vale, respondere"-Dije yo-"Pues yo...estaba en el baño y me entretuve porque me llamo Corina diciendo que tenemos mucho lio en el cafe y que en cuanto saliera fuera directa al cafe, no estaba en el baño porque no habia cobertura y tenia que hablar con fue todo"-Mintio zoey.**

_Estoy empezando a ser muy buena en mentir_**-Penso Zoey-**_Y me estoy empezando a preocupar, no me gusta mentir, y menos a mis amigas_**-Sigio pensando Zoey.**

**"Vale"-Dijo Mimi-"Te creemos y sentimos haber dudado de ti"-Sigio diciendo Mimi, lo dijo con tono de disculpa.**

**"Sentimos no haber confiado en "-Declaro Moe, con tono de suplica.**

**"Esta bien chicas, las perdono"-Dijo Zoey, dandoles una sonrisa reconfortante que Moe y Mimi le el profesor de ingles y entonces Mimi y Moe se fueron a sentarse en sus pupitres.**

**Zoey se paso toda la clase pensando en el beso que le habia dado Mark, y cada vez que revivia la presion que este habia ejercido en sus labios y en como ella le habia correspondido su beso, sintiendo esa pasion que Mark habia dado en el beso y la ternura con la que la recordar todo eso una y otra vez se ponia mas y mas roja, sentia que no podia estar mejor y que Mark aun le importaba.**

**Derrepente noto que algo vibraba en su cartera y cogio con sumo cuidado su movil, eso era lo que vibraba, lo habrio y vio que tenia un mensaje. Lo leyo, el mensaje se lo habia mandado Bridget.**

**VRENQCABB**

**Esto era lo que le habia mandado Bridget, la verdad no lo entendia.**

_¿Que pondra?No entiendo nada, espero que no sea nada grave_**-Penso Zoey, mientras metia el movil de nuevo en su bolsa.**


	4. Un cambio repentino

**Zoey seguia pensando en el beso de Mark, pero ahora tambien pensaba en que significaria el mensaje de Bridget: VRENQCABB. Porfin toco la ultima campana del dia. Zoey salio corriendo como al dia anterior pero esta vez alguien la detuvo.**

**"Hola Zoey"-Saludo Caleb (El niño del Cap.2) con una sonrisa-"Toma esto"-Le entrego otra nota y se fue corriendo.**

**Zoey leyo la nota:**

**Estoy deseando preparar el comite contigo, te quiero ver ya, Firmado:M.**

_Esta claro que es de Mark_**-Penso Zoey con un brillo en los ojos-**_En el dia de hoy ya me a escrito dos notas_**-Penso, sonriendo por dentro y por fuera-**_Ahora no tengo tiempo de notas_**-Se dijo-**_Tengo que ir al cafe y averiguar lo que significa el mensaje de Bridget_**-Penso y acto segido se fue para el cafe Mew Mew.**

**Mientras hiba andando, cogio su telefono y le envio un mensaje a Mark:**

**Siento no poder ir al comite,a surgido algo importante en el cafe, explicaselo a los demas, mañana nos bemos, besos-Zoey.**

**Despues de enviarselo guardo tanto el telefono como la nota de Mark en la bolsa y apresuro el paso hasta el cafe Mew Mew.**

**Porfin llego al cafe,abrio la puerta y alli estaban todos reunidos en torno a una cuanto Zoey entro todos se la quedaron mirando.**

**"¿Que pasa?"-Pregunto la pelirroja algo irritada porque no dejaban de mirarla.**

**"¿Donde estabas?"-Pregunto Elliot-"Te hemos enviado un mensaja, deberias haber estado aqui hace horas"-La reclamo con tono enfadado.**

**"Ah! Si, ese mensaje, ¿Que significa VRENQCABB?"-Pregunto Zoey en tono frio, mirando directamente a Elliot.**

**"¿En serio no entendiste el menaje?"-Pregunto Bridget sorprendida.**

**"No"-Nego Zoey, se sentia como una niña pequeña que no sabia hacer una resta aunque le habian explicado mil veces como se hacia.**

**"Significa: Ven rapido, Elliot nos quiere conter algo, besos Bridget"-Respondio Bridget un poco mas calmada.**

**"Ah! Pues siento no haber podido venir antes, pero no todas las escuelas tenian fiesta hoy"-Añadio Zoey, en un tono de burla y haciendo muecas de fingido disgusto.**

**"Bueno eso da igual"-Dijo Wesley-"Ya estan aqui todas, vamos a empezar"-dijo con impaciencia.**

**"Bien chicas lo que queria decirles es...que Wesley se va a una convencion de cafeterias, que tenemos que pasar cada tres años, se va por un mes y ese mes me quedare yo como el jefe y vosotras tendreis que ayudar un poquito mas"-Dijo Elliot con una cara sin expresion y una voz fria y dura.**

**"Pues que te vaya bien Wesley"-La dijo Renee y se fue a la cocina.**

**"Eso, buena suerte Wesley, NYA!"-Dijo kiki con una sonrisa y se fue al patio de atras con su pelota.**

**"Se te hechara de menos un mes entero"-Dijo Bridget con tristeza en la voz y fue a la cocina tambien.**

**"¿Y para esa tonteria nos has hecho venir Elliot? Te hechare de menos Wesley"-Dijo Corina, dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Elliot y una dulce sonrisa a Wesley. Y se fue a la cocina con Renee y Bridget.**

**"Bueno...Pues te hechare de menos y espero tenerte de vuelta pronto, ¿Cuando te vas?"-Pregunto Zoey con un poco de tristeza en el rostro.**

**"Gracias Zoey, tus palabras han sido las mas ambles, y me voy ya, asique esto es la dentro de un mes"-Dijo Wesley, dandole un beso a la pelirroja en la mano y regalandole una hermosa sonrisa, ademas de dar un apreton de manos a Elliot.**

**Wesley se encamino hacia la puerta y antes de salir dijo:**

**"Adios chicos, Elliot cuida bien del cafe y las chicas"-Dijo Wesley y entonces salio.**

**"Adios"-Dijeron Zoey y Elliot a la vez.**

**"Asique..."-Empezo Zoey, una vez que Wesley se habia ido-"Tu vas a ser el nuevo Jefe-Supremo ¿No Elliot?"-Pregunto Zoey profiriendo una risita.**

**A Elliot le habia hecho gracia lo de Jefe-Supremo y se empezo a reir.**

**"Si Zoey, voy a er vuestro Jefe-Supremo"-Dijo con un tono de broma y una sonrisa en la cara.**

**"Y, ¿Quien se va a encargar de cocinar?"-Pregunto Zoey, curiosa y mirando los preciosos ojos azules de Elliot.**

**"Yo, por supuesto"-Dijo Elliot, dandose aires de grandeza.**

**"¿Tu? No me hagas reir"-Dijo Zoey-"He probado tu comida y deja mucho que desar"-Dijo riendose en la cara de Elliot.**

**"JAJAJA, muy graciosa Zoey Handson, por eso hoy te quedas dos horas mas, ¿A que ya no te ries?"-Dijo Elliot, con tono frio y sin ninguna emocion en su perfecto rostro.**

**"Pero eso no es justo"-Dijo Zoey enfadada-"No me puedo quedar dos horas mas solo porque me haya reido de ti"-Replico Zoey casi en la oreja de Elliot.**

**"Zoey, no me lo discutas y ahora a barrer la cocina"-Mas que pedir se lo ordeno. Zoey se fue a la cocina.**

_Hoy si esta bien_**-Penso Elliot-**_Me alegra que este feliz y bien, y como ese Mark se le vuelva a acercar yo...yo..._**-No pudo terminar el pensamiento porque oia ruido, proviniente de la cocina, se acerco y lo que voy fue a una Zoey y a una Corina enfrascadas en una discusion.**

**"Que no"-Replico Corina mirando a Zoey.**

**"Que si"-Dijo Zoey, muy enfadada, fulminando a Corina con la mirada.**

**"Que no"-Dijo Corina.**

**"Que si"-Replico Zoey.**

**"¿Que pasa aqui?"-Pregunto Elliot molesto por el ruido.**

**"Se han empezado a pelear por quien tenia que repartir las tareas de esta semana"-Dijo Renee en tono calmado mirando a Elliot.**

**"Yo creo que le toca a Zoey, pero...ahora no estoy segura"-Repuso Bridget mirando a Zoey.**

**kiki llego en ese momento y dijo:**

**"Le toca a Zoey, la semana pasada lo hizo Corina"- Lo dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y subida en su pelota.**

**"Esta bien"-Dijo Elliot, un poco alterado- "Lo decideremos con una prueba. Consistira en que teneis que hacer el mayor numero de pasteles en 30 minutos"-Declaro Elliot-"Y el tiempo empieza ya"-Dijo señalando el reloj que marcaba las 17:30h-"Teneis hasta las 18:00h"-Y se fue llevandose a las demas para que sirvieran mesas.**

**"Renee"-Llamo Elliot-"Tu sirve la mesa 10"-La dijo sin mirarla.**

**"Kiki, tu te encargas de la caja"-La dijo-"Y bajate ya de esa pelota"-Dijo en tono mas serio.**

**"Bridget, tu serviras la mesa 7"-Dijo mirando a la chica.**

**"Claro Elliot"-Dijeron las tres a la vez antes de irse a sus tareas encomendadas.**

_Yo me encargare de limpiar las mesas"-_**Penso y cogio un trapo y se fue a limpiar la mesa 9. (n/a: Ya salio la dichosa mesa 9).**

**Despues de un rato de limpiar mesas, Elliot miro el reloj, eran las 18:00h, iria a ver que habian hecho la de los pasteles.**

**"A ver Zoey, Corina, mostradme todos vuestros pasteles"-Pidio elliot, y vio como las chicas los sacaban.**

**"1,2,3...10 pasteles Zoey"-Dijo Elliot, mientras los cogia y los depositaba en una bandeja.**

**"1,2...9 pasteles de Corina"-Dijo Elliot, dejandolos tambien en la bandeja.**

**"Ganadora Zoey, esta semana elige ella lo que aremos cad uno"-Declaro Elliot.**

**"Bien tu ganas Zoey, pero ¿Por que nos mandaste hacer pasteles y no otra cosa?"-Pregunto Corina algo molesta de que hubiera ganado Zoey.**

**"Facil"-Dijo Elliot-"Porque asi yo no tendre que hacer los pasteles para los clientes del cafe"-Explico con una sonrisa en su rostro.**

**"Hay que tener la cara muy dura Elliot"-Se quejo Zoey- "Pero como me a tocado a mi elegiros tarea...a servir la mesa 4 y 5 Corina"-Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras que veia que la peliazul se alejaba.**

**"¿Tu que haras?"-Pregunto Elliot, mirando sus lindos ojos marrones.**

**"Yo barrere la cocina, como tu dijiste"-Explico Zoey-"Asique te agradeceria si te fueras de aqui, porfavor Elliot"-Pidio Zoey, y el muchacho se fue pero regalandole una sonrisa amable.**

_Pues ahora a barrer. Espero que Mark no se haya tomado mal lo del comite_**-Penso Zoey-**_Mañana si ire y hablaremos entonces_**-Se dijo a si misma.**

**En ese mismo instante le sono el cogio, le habia llegado un mensaje, este era de Mark. Lo leyo:**

**Siento que no puedas venir, pero yo se lo explico a los demas. Es una pena porque realmente queria hablar contigo sobre algo importante, bueno ya te lo digo mañana. Tengo una sorpresa para ti, mañana te la doy. Besos preciosa-Mark.**

_¿Que tiene una sorpresa para mi?¿Que sera? Me muero de laintriga,la verdad siento no haber podido hablar con el porque lo que a pasado hoy lo tenemos que ñana lo hablaremos y que me de su sorpresa_**-Penso zoey, mientras guardaba el movil en su bolsillo y cogio la escoba.**


	5. ¿Por qué todos me besan?

**Despues de leer el mensaje de Mark, Zoey se puso muy contenta, pues no estaba enfadado con ella. Y sigio barriendo pero mientras cantaba una cancion:**

**Deseo ser feliz, solo junto a ti.**

**Tratar de vivi, sin sonreir.**

**Leveanterme por la mañana y tratar de ser feliz.**

**Deseo salir,, saber quien soy.**

**Mirarte a los ojos y que solo exista amor.**

**Decirle al mundo,**

**que te amo mas que a nadie.**

**Quisiera ser feliz.**

**En ese momento Elliot pasaba por la cocina (n/a:Que coincidencia) y se quedo a escuchar como cantaba Zoey.**

_Esta contenta, es mas muy contenta y me alegro por ella. Y ¡Wow! Tiene una voz preciosa_**-Penso Elliot-**_Me pregunto porque esta tan feliz, lo mejor es preguntar_**-Se dijo, y decidio interrumpir el pequeño concierto de Zoey.**

**Elliot aplaudio a su espalda y entonces Zoey paro de cantar.**

**"¡Wow!"-Dijo Elliotemocionado-"Que bien cantas"-Le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**Zoey se puso colorada, no le gustaba que la gente la oyera cantar.**

**"Gra...ci...as"-Dijo entrecortadamente por la vergüenza-"¿Cuanto llevas ahi?"-Pregunto Zoey intentando calmarse y borrar el sonrojo.**

**"Lo suficiente par oir lo que has cantado entero"-Dijo Elliot, riendose de la cara roja de Zoey-"¿Por que estas tan contenta?"-Pregunto Elliot con una sonrisa.**

**"Eso es cosa mia Elliot"-Dijo Zoey ahora un poco mas molesta.**

_No se lo voy a decir, lo de Mark, le prometi que hiba a pasar pagina y en vez de eso, voy pagina atras_**-Penso.**

**"A vale, bien, bien"-Dijo Elliot medio en broma, medio en serio.**

**Elliot estaba a punto de irse, pero entonces Zoey le pregunto algo.**

**"Elliot, ¿Que querias?"-Le pregunto, mirando fijo sus ojos azules.**

**"Em...¿Que?"-Dijo Elliot un poco desorientado-"Em...A si, venia a aviasarte de que las demas ya se han ido y te toca quedarte haciendo el turno extra"-Dijo Elliot a Zoey, mientras la miraba a los ojos.**

**"Elliot con respecto a eso..."-Empezo a farfullar Zoey-"Tenemos que que conterte algo, ¿Podemos hablar?"-Pregunto Zoey, aunque con un poco de miedo de que Elliot la dijera que no.**

**"Si claro"-Dijo Elliot, mientras se recostaba en marco de la puerta esperando que Zoey hablara.**

**"Pues veras. En mi escuela se va a celebrar un pequeño baile, y yo estoy en el comite de organizacion. Es por la tarde y ya e faltado hoy y no puedo seguir faltando. Solo llegaria una hora mas tarde al cafe y para compensar me quedare trabajando una hora , ¿Me das permiso para llegar una hora mas tarde?"-Porfin termino de hablar y miro a Elliot a los ojos esperando su respuesta.**

**"Te dejo llegar una hora mas tarde al cafe, si...me das un beso"-Dijo Elliot en tono picaro.**

**"Ni lo sueñes, no pienso besarte para llegar una hora mas tarde"-Declaro Zoey, enfada por la proposicion.**

**"Tranquila, era una bro..."**

**Pero zoey no le dejo seguir, pues ya estaba hablando.**

**"No puedes ir por ahi pidiendo a las chicas un beso a cambio de lo que ellas quieran hacer"-Dijo Zoey muy enfadada-"Eres un...APROVECHADO, Elliot Grant"-Declaro Zoey.**

**"No soy ningun aprovechado"-Grito Elliot, pues ya se habia enfadado con las palabras de Zoey-"Y tu eres una niñate consentida, que no sabe reconocer una broma"-Sigio diciendo Elliot.**

**No se habian dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, se estaban gritando a la cara. Y aun se juntaron mas, cuerpo a cuerpo.**

**"APROVECHADO"-Grito Zoey colerica.**

**"NIÑATA"-Grito Elliot enfadado.**

**"APROVECHADO"-Grito Zoey.**

**"NIÑATA"-Grito Elliot.**

**"APROVECHADO"-Grito Zoey, de nuevo.**

**"Esto es una tonteria"-Dijo Elliot, en tono normal-"Me voy, no vale la pena gritarle a una niñata como tu"-Dijo Elliot dandole la espalda.**

**"No, tu no te vas"-Dijo Zoey agarrando a Elliot de la muñeca-"No te vas, porque aparte de insultarme, no puedes ir..."**

**La frase de Zoey quedo incompleta por el beso que Elliot le habia dado. Zoey solto su muñeca y le puso las manos en el cuello, Elliot le puso las manos a Zoey en la cintura y ahora el beso fue mejor. Era calido, suave, apasionada y el interior de Zoey estaban aflorando sensaciones que nunca habia experimentado. Ni si quiera con Mark.**

**Se separaron por la falta de aire, y Zoey le solto el cuello a Elliot, pero Elliot se negaba a soltar su se sonrojo, y en el rostro de Elliot tambien aparecio un leve sonrojo. No podia apartar la mirada de Elliot.**

**"Si"-Dijo Elliot, despues de muecho tiempo callado y mirando a Zoey. zoey no comprendia- "Puesdes llegar una hora mas tarde, siempre y cuando te quedes una hora mas para compensar"-Explico Elliot y la solto la cintura.**

**"Gracias"-dijo Zoey, un poco ruborizada todavia-"Me tengo que ir, um...Adios Elliot"-Se despidio y fue hacia la puerta.**

**"Zoey espera"-Grito Elliot, y esta se detuvo en la puerta.**

**"¿Si?"-Pregunto Zoey y entonces fue sorprendida por otro beso.**

**Este duro menos, pero desperto en ella todas las sensaciones que la vez cuanto termino se fue corriendo del cafe.**

_Elliot me a besado, Elliot me a besado. Y, la verdad, me a gustado, no habia experimentado nunca esos sentimientos cuando besaba a Mark, pero con Elliot es distinto, es...es...e casi magico_**-Penso Zoey-**_Pero que tonterias digo, esto fue un error y are todo lo posible para que Elliot no me vuelva a pillar despreveniada_**-Penso zoey y sigio caminando hacia su casa.**

**Cuando llego a su casa, vio que en la puerta habia alguien, lo reconocio, era...Mark, si era Mark.**

_¿Que hara el aqui?_**-Penso Zoey y se acerco.**

**"Hola zoey"-dijo Mark-"Solo queria ver que tal estabas y pase a saludar"-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara, mirando a la pelirroja a los ojos.**

**"Hola Mark"-Saludo Zoey-"Si estoy bien,pero gracias por pasarte a verme"-Le dijo zoey, esta vez sonriendo.**

**"Bueno pues sabiendo que estas bien me voy"-Declaro-"Te vere mañana en el comite"-Dijo y se despidio de Zoey dandole un beso en la mejilla, despues de eso se fue.**

_Otro que me besa, fue en la mejilla si, pero fue un beso_**-Penso Zoey, tocandose la mejilla en la que Mark habia depositado un pequeño beso-**_Pero es un cielo, ¡Oh! Se preocupa de si estoy bien_**-Se dijo y entro a casa, tenia frio fuera.**

**"Hola hija"-Dijo su madre-"La cena esta lista"-Dijo sentandose en la mesa.**

**"Gracias mama,pero no voy a cenar, no tengo hambre. Me voy a dormir"-Dijo subiendo la escalera.**

**Entro en su cuarto y lo primero que hiz o fue tirarse en la cama y pensar.**

_No lo entiendo. ¿Por que Elliot me besó? Si el no siente nada por mi, ¿O si? En todo caso la pregunta es ¿Siento algo por el? Y Mark ¿Por que me beso tambien? Y tampoco se si el siente algo por mi,pero yo si siento algo por el, y...uff! Esto es tan complicado. ¿Por que todos me besan?_**-Penso levantandose de la cama y poniendose el pijama.**

**En ese momento le sono el movil, otro mensaje. Lo leyo:**

**Buenas noche Zoey, que duermas bien.**

**"¿De quien es? No pone remitente"-Dijo Zoey, y se metio en la cama- "Mañana lo averiguare"-Se dijo, mientras se dormia.**

**Era una mañana soleada de Mayo, aunque hacia bastante aire. Cierta pelirroja se habia vuelto a dormir y ya hiba a toda prisa hacia la escuela.**

**Llego a su clase agotada y se sento en su pupitre. Mimi y Moe ya se acercaban a ella.**

**"Hola Zoey"-Saludo Moe-"¿Has oido lo ultimo?"-Pregunto a Zoey sin mirarla.**

**"No, ¿De que se trata?"-Pregunto Zoey, aunque enrealidad no queria saberlo, estaba harta de cotilleos y chismes.**

**"Mark va a estar en tu equipo del comite"-Grito Mimi, con los ojos desorbitados.**

**"Ya lo sabia"-Dijo Zoey en tono natural-"El otro dia Mark...Quiero decir, se lo oi comentar a unos niños de primero"-Dijo Zoey, tapando su error. Pues no les habia contado a Mimi y a Moe lo del e-mail de Mark.**

**"¡Ah!"-Respondio Moe-"¿Y no te molesta que trabaje contigo, despues de lo que te hizo?"-Pregunto con asombro Moe a la pelirroja.**

**"Claro que me molesta, pero una no puede elegir a sus compañeros de equipo"-dijo fingiendo disgusto para que se lo tragaran.**

**Aunque Mimi y Moe no estaban muy convencidad, se fueron a sus pupitres y se pasaron la tres primeras horas vigilando a Zoey. Toco la campana para el almuerzo, pero ese dia Zoey no tenia mucha a hambre, por no decir ninguna.**

**"Vamos chicas, hoy hay takos"-dijo Mimi sonriendo-"Y se acaban enseguida"-Dijo mientras llegaban a la cafeteria y se ponian en la cola.**

**"Pero mira que eres infantil"-Dijo Moe-"Esa comida tiene muchas calorias, diselo Zoey"-me dijo cogiendome del brazo.**

**"Lo siento chicas, pero yo no tengo hambre. Voy un rato a la azotea a que me de el aire, tengo calor"-Las dijo y se despidio, dejando a una Mimi y una Moe completamente extrañadas por su comportamiento.**

**Subio a la azotea y se apoyo contra la barandilla en la que Mark le habia besado el dia anterior.**

**"Hola Zoey"-Saludo una chica de su clase, que apenas conocia.**

_Creo que se llama Lanjua_**-Penso.**

**"Hola Lanjua"-Saludo cordial Zoey-"¿Que pasa?"-Pregunto con una sonrisa.**

**"Te queria decir que no estare en el comite unos dias y necesito que te quedes dos horas en vez de una para cubrirme, porfavor"-Suplico, casi de rodillas Lanjua.**

_A Elliot no le va a gustar, pero...ya que el me beso sin motivo, yo ahora se la devuelvo_**-Penso Zoey, mirando a Lanjua.**

**"Si claro, me quedare una hora mas"-Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.**

**"Gracias Zoey, eres la mejor"-Dijo y esta y se fue corriendo.**

**La campana de vuelta a clase ya sonaba, y Zoey se tuvo que ir, pero con pocas ganas, mas bien la entusiasmaba poco dar clase. Llego a la clase, el profesor ya estaba alli, pero le dio igual, se sento en su pupitre con la cabeza entre las manos y sin darse cuenta se durmio.**

**La desperto la ultima campana del dia.**

_Que sueño mas rarro he tenido sobre Elliot_**-Se dijo Zoey mientras que se desperezaba-**_El me estaba besando y acariciando. Bueno, sera mejor que me vaya al comite no quiero llegar tarde y quiero ver a Mark y su sorpresa_**-Penso Zoey y aligero el paso hacia el gimnasio, alli era donde se hiba a celebrar el baile.**

**Cuando llego, dejo su bolsa en un banco y llamo a todos para dividirlos en grupos y encomendarlos tareas.**

**Alexis,Dana y Morgan: Primer gupo; Iluminacion.**

**Matt,Damon y Cleo: Segundo grupo; Comida.**

**Jerry y Luis: Tercer grupo; Decoracion.**

**Set: Cuarto grupo; Musica.**

**Mark y yo:Quiento grupo; Supervison.**

**"Todos a trabajar"-Grito Zoey-"Esto debe estar listo para el sabado por la noche"-Dicho esto se fue hasta donde estaba Mark.**

**"Hola"-Saludo muy animada.**

**"Hola linda"-Dijo Mark-"¿Lista para tu sorpresa?"-Pregunto con una sonrisa deslumbrante.**

**"Claro"-Asientio Zoey.**

**Entonces se encontro con los labios de Mark en los suyos y a el cogiendole la cintura. Al cabo de un minuto la solto.**

**"¿Este era mi regalo?"-Pregunto una Zoey sonrojada y sorprendida.**

**"Uno de ellos"-Dijo Mark de broma, entregandole una cajita rosa.**

**Zoey la abrio con sumo cuidado, dentro habia un colgante con su nombre en oro y dos pequeños rubies al lado de la Y de su nombre.**

**"Mark es..."-Dijo Zoey, muy excitada y con una sonrisa en la cara espectacular.**

**"Es un regalo en sustitucion del otro collar que te di, espero que te guste"-Le dijo Mark cogiendola la mano.**

**Zoey, en ese mismo instante, recordo como se desizo del colgante de cascabel que Mark le habia ragalodo cuando aun eran novios.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Despues de una semana de que la hubiera dejado Mark, se quito su collar y lo tiro al lago del parque, sigiendo el consejo de Elliot.**

_Ya me e desecho de una pequeña parte de el_**-Penso y se fue a su casa llorando por haber tirando algo tan valioso, pero sintiendose mejor.**

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

**Zoey no sabia que decir, y se quedo callada viendo el bonito collar que Mark le habia regalado, pero porfin se decidio a decirle algo.**

**"Gracias Mark"-Dijo con una sonrisa sincera en la cara-"Pero... ¿Por que Mark?"-Pregunto.**


	6. Confesiones muy importantes

**"¿Que acaso no te gusta?"-Pregunto Mark arrebatandole el collar de las manos para ponerselo.**

_Me encanta el collar, ¡Mark es tan dulce! Pero no entiendo por que me lo regalo si tiene novia_**-Penso y eso le dolio.**

**"Claro que me gusta, pero...¿Por que me lo reglaste si tienes novia?"-Pregunto Zoey un poco triste.**

**"Deberiamos ponerno a supervisar los grupos"-Dijo, cambiando de tema e intentando no mirar a Zoey a los ojos.**

**"Mark ¿Por que?"-Zoey ya estaba enojada porque Mark la cambiaba de tema.**

_¿Que le pasara?¿Por que no me lo cuenta?_**-Penso Zoey cogiendole la mano, dandole apoyo.**

**"Yo...Yo..."-Empezo a farfullar Mark mirando su mano agarrada a la de Zoey-"Yo no...yo no tengo novia"-Consigio decir al fin-"Fue un truco, yo inicie el rumor, con la chica que me vieron eran mi prima"-Explico sin mirar los ojos de Zoey.**

**"Pero¿Por que no me lo dijiste?"-Pregunto Zoey sorprendida y a la vez enojada de que Mark la hubiese mentido.**

**"Porque yo queria ponerte celosa, porque...porque...te sigo amando un tonto dejandote, y e reflexionado este año sobre que siento y me he dado cuenta de que te sigo amando Zoey"-Confeso Mark, ahora si mirando a Zoey a los ojos.**

**"Mark, yo pense que..."-Empezo Zoey, pero se puso a llorar, se sentia muy dolida-"Que ya no me querias y este año sin ti fue tan duro, y...y..."-Zoey no pudo seguir. Se habia puesto a llorar en el pecho de Mark.**

_¡¿Que a estado pensando un año? ¿Y yo que? el jugó con mis sentimientos y no le importo. Y ahora me dice que esta enamorado de mi, la verdad...estoy feliz, porque yo tambien le sigo amando_**-Penso y dejo de llorar para mirar los ojos de Mark.**

**"Bueno, ahora que ya sabes la verdad, ¿Quieres que volvamos a empezar como pareja?"-Pregunto Mark con una sonrisa amistosa.**

**"Yo...Me lo tengo que pensar un poco. Lo siento Mark, pero ahora no tengo una respuesta, en un par de dias la tendre"-Prometio con una sonrisa en la cara.**

_Lo tengo que pensar, despues de todo lo que a hecho a cambiado mucho y no quiero llevarme otra y despues del baile le dare una respuesta_**-Penso.**

**Llamo a los cuatro grupos y los reunio en el centro del gimnasio.**

**"Buen trabajo. Seguid trabajando asi y mañana nos vemos"-Dijo Zoey con una sonrisa-"Hasta mañana"-Se despidio de todos.**

**Fue al banco en el estaban su bolso y lo cogio, saco el movil y miro la hora, eran las 18:00h.**

_Elliot me va a matar. Sera mejor que me vaya_**-Penso cogiendo el movil y la bolsa a toda velocidad, pero una voz la detuvo.**

**"Zoey"-Dijo Mark, muy bajito-"¿Puedo acompañarte al cafe?"-Pregunto timidamente cogiendo su mano.**

**"Si claro, acompañame"-Dijo Zoey con una sonrisa y ruborizada porque sus manos estuvieran juntas.**

**Salieron del gimanasio, caminando despacio, y se fueron al cafe. Durante el camino niguno hablo, habia silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo ya que se podian comunicar y transmitir sus sentimientos con el simple hecho de tener agarradas las manos. Cuando llegaron al cafe la magia se rompio, pues Mark le habia soltado la mano.**

**"Nos vemos mañana. Y no olvides que quiero una respuesta"-Dijo sonriendo y besando los labios de Zoey una vez mas en ese dia.**

**Cuando termino el beso Zoey se despidio.**

**"Adios Mark"-Se despedio con una sonrisa y moviendo su mano de lado a lado. Zoey estaba muy feliz, pero tambien confundida.**

**Entro al cafe y fue a cambiarse al vestuario y luego paso por la cocina a recoger una torta y llevarla. Pero cuando salio a llevar la torta piso un charco de agua y se callo, tirando la torta que quedo destrozada en el piso.**

**"¿Que a pasado aqui?"-Pregunto Corina-"Ha pasado zoey ¿Como no? recogelo"-Ordeno Corina con una risita.**

**Zoey se levanto despacio y sin niguna expresion en el rostro, estaba ausente.**

**"Ya lo recojo"-Dijo agarrando un trapo, agachandose y limpiandolo.**

**Con corina estaban Bridget, kiki y Renee que se quedaron mirando a Zoey.**

**"¿Que la pasara?"-Pregunto Bridget preocupada.**

**"Se ve desanimada, NYA!"-dijo Kiki, con ojitos tristes.**

**"¡No me a replicado!"-Dijo Corina, con tono de voz sorprendido.**

**"Apuesto a que es cosa de amor"-Intervino Renee.**

**"¿Que pasa aqui?"-Pregunto un Elliot enfadado.**

**"no lo sabemos"-Dijo Bridget, mirando al rubio.**

**"Cuando llegamos nos la encontramos asi"-Explico Corina.**

**"Es un alma en pena, eso es cosa del bichi del amor, NYA!"-Dijo Kiki mirando a Zoey.**

**"¿Bichi del amor? ¿No querrias decir bicho del amor?"-Pregunto Renee a Kiki.**

**"¡Si eso es lo que yo e dicho!"-Se defendio Kiki.**

**"Ya esta bien"-Dijo Elliot-"Ya es la hora de cerrar, vayan a cambiarse, Zoey hace horas extras"-Explico Elliot.**

**Todas se fueron a cambiar menos Kiki.**

**"Yo creo que esta confundida"-Dijo señalando a Zoey.**

**"¡Fuera!"-Ordeno Elliot-"Y llevate esa pelota"-Pidio enfadado (n/a:¿Cuando a traido kiki la pelota?)**

**"Esta bien, me voy, NYA!"-Dijo un poco enfadada por el humor de Elliot.**

**Una vez que estuvieron todas fuera del cafe decidio hablar con Zoey.**

**"Zoey ¿Que te pasa? Llevas mas de media hora limpiando el piso en el que se callo torta y ademas estas como ausente"-Sigiodiciendo, mirando a la muchacha que estaba sentada sobre el suelo, limpiandolo.**

**"No me pasa nada"-Dijo Zoey, muy bajito.**

**"A mi no me engañas Zoey, te conozco demasiado bien"-Dijo Elliot bajito mirandola-"Se perfectamente que te pasa algo, en mi puedes confiar, y ahora cuentamelo porfavor"-Pidio con voz dulce y sincera.**

**Elliot la condujo hasta una mesa en la que se sentaron para hablar.**

**"Pues lo que pasa es que Mark lleva unos dias hablando conmigo, besandome y siendo encantador"-Explico Zoey con tristeza en la voz-"Y hoy, me a regalado este collar"-Dijo, bajandose el cuello del uniforme para que Elliot lo viera-"Y me a dicho que sigue enamorado de mi, y que quiere que volvamos. Yo le e dicho que me lo pensaria, pero no se que hacer, decir o decidir"-Dijo zoey, esto ultimo llorando.**

**Zoey miro la expresion de Elliot, era dura y no sonreia ya, estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no habia dicho nada desde que Zoey empezo a hablar.**

**"Asique..."-Empezo Elliot-"Mark te a estado besando y esas cosas ¿No? Bueno, ¿Y que vas a decirle?"-Pregunto Elliot en tono bajito y glacial.**

**"Pues no lo se la verdad, estoy hecha un lio, esto es tan confuso y yo le sigo queriendo, pero a el no le importo jugar con mis sentimientos y eso cuenta"-Dijo Zoey abatida y gimoteando un poco.**

**"Te tengo que decir algo antes de que eliijas"-Dijo Elliot ahora desesperado-"Zoey te quiero. Eres una chica maravillosa y estupenda, me enamore de ti desde el primer dia que te vi, pero te e ocultado mis sentimiento"-Dijo Elliot con sincero dolor en sus palabras-"Solo queria que lo supieras antes de elegir. La eleccion es: O Mark o yo"-Dijo Elliot.**

**Elliot en ese instante se levanto y Zoey , levanto el menton de Zoey y acerco sus labios a los de ella hasta que se juntaron. Fue un besos muy, muy largo, en el que habia sentimientos de pasion, anhelo y dolor, pero a la misma vez era dulce y tierno. Zoey notaba que Elliot habia depositado en ese beso todo el cariño que la tenia y lo mucho que la amaba. Zoey se sintio perdida, como flatando en una nube. Elliot despertaba en ella muchas sensaciones y sentimientos desconocidas y que Zoey queria experimentar. Zoey todo su piel, era perfecta y le gustaba y dejo sus manos en sus brazos. Elliot habia bajado los brazos a su cintura, pero Zoey ya no se sonrojaba. Le gustaba estar asi.**

**El beso termino repentinamente y Zoey sintio como si la hubieran arrancado del mejor sueño de su vida.**

**"Elliot..."-Dijo, mirando la espalda del chico ya que este se habia volteado al terminar el beso.**

**"Te puedes ir"-Dijo Elliot sin mirarla-"Pero recuerdad una cosa; Te amo Zoey handson"-Dijo esto ultimo con pasion, antes de subir por las escaleras y dejar a Zoey sola.**

_Parece que hay un complot para que todo el mundo confiese sus sentimientos_**-Penso Zoey gimoteando-**_Elliot..._**-Penso mientras hiba al vestuario a cambiarse.**

_¿Por que le e confesado mis sentimientos? Yo la quiero y quiero que ese amor sea correspondido, pero la e puesto en una situacion muy ruda, ahora tiene que elegir entre Mark y yo. Porfavor que me elija a mi_**-Penso Elliot tumbado en su cama, boca arriba y con el torso desnudo.**

**Zoey salio del vestuario y dejo una nota encima de una de las mesas. La nota era para Elliot:**

**Elliot, en vez de una tengo que quedarme dos horas en el comite. Vendre dos horas mas tarde. Gracias, NYA! Besos-Zoey.**

**Despues deponerla, salio del local y se dirijio a su casa.**

**En caunto llego, subio las escaleras ignorando a sus padres y los intentos por que comiera algo. Entro en su cuarto y se sento en el suelo a pensar.**

_¿Por que todos me confiesan sus sentimientos? Yo no sabia que le gustaba a Elliot, pero yo no se si le quiero. Y con Mark despues de lo que me hizo, no se que pensar. Necesito tiempo_**-Penso zoey agarrando una almohada y apretandola.**

**Decidio env¡ar un mensaje a Mark para decirle que tenia competencia.**

**Se lo envio:**

**Mark, mañana tenemos que hablar, Besos-Zoey.**

**En ese mismo instante le llego un mensaje a ella:**

**Zoey pasate mañana antes de la escuale por el cafe, tenemos que hablar- Elliot.**

_¿De que querra hablar? Yo pensaba que ya me lo habia dicho todo_**-Penso Zoey.**


	7. Jugando a ser el mejor

_No se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento con lo de Elliot_**-Penso Zoey y se levanto del piso para cambiarse-**_Haber Zoey piensa, ¿A ti te gusta? Pues la verdad, no lo se, es un chico guapo y espectacular pero siempre me a tratado algo mal, aunque es cierto que se preocupa por mi y...yo creo que si siento algo por el_**-Penso quitandose las dos coletas con el pijama ya puesto-**_Entonces ¿Elliot o Mark?_**-Penso desdesperada Zoey.**

**Decidio que lo mejor seria no darle mas vueltas y cogio la compu para distraerse un poco. Al abrirla vio que tenia un e-mail de Mark y otro de Mimi y Moe. Los leyo:**

**Ya he leido tu mensaje, mañana amo-Mark.**

**¿Como,como,como que Mark se te a declarado? Y no, nos lo pensabas contar. Mañana danos todos los detalles-Mimi y Moe.**

_¿Como se han enterado?_**-Penso Zoey cerrando la compu y dejandola encima de la mesa-**_¿Quien se lo habra contado? Y encima mañana tengo que darles todos los detalles_**-Penso desanimada y metiendose en la cama.**

**Era una mañana de jueves soleada y con un explendido cielo azul. Solo eran las 7:00h pero Zoey ya estaba despierta y camino del cafe Mew.**

**Cuando llego abrio la puerta y miro por todos lados para encontrar a Elliot. Al cabo de un rato se dio cuenta de que no estaba en la primera planta asique decidio subir a la segunda para ver si estaba en su cuarto. Sibio. Abrio la puerta del cuarto de Elliot y lo vio dormido en la cama. Se acerco, se veia tan lindo.**

_Es muy lindo durmiendo_**-Se dijo mientras le quitaba un mechon rubio de los ojos-**_La verdad si que me gusta, pero..._**-no puedo terminar su pensamiento ya que escucho un bostezo y se sobresalto. Era de Elliot, se estaba despertando.**

**"Hola mi amor. Em...¡Zoey! ¿Que haces aqui?"-Pregunto Elliot sorprendido por encontrare a Zoey en su cuarto.**

**"H-hola"-Saludo Zoey ruborizada-"Estoy aqui por el mensaje que me dejaste en el movil"-Explico a un Elliot sin camisa y bonitos ojos azules.**

**"A si, es verdad, em...¿Puedes esperar un minuto?"-Le dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama.**

**Fue hacia la silla y cogio una camiseta negra, se la pueso y se dirigio a sus achicada estanteria y saco de un libro algo que Zoey no pudo ver. Despues, se sento en la cama e hizo un ademas a Zoey para que se sentara con el. Zoey se sento a su lado, justo en el borde de la cama.**

**"¿Que quieres?"-Pregunto Zoey, sin nigun rodeo, curiosa y intentando no mirarle.**

**"Queria darte esto"-Le señalo una bolsa azul de felpa y se la entrego-"Espero que te guste linda"-Dijo, levantando el menton de Zoey y mirando aquellos ojos que le rehuian.**

**Zoey abrio la bolsa, una vez Elliot la hubo soltado el menton, y de ella saco una pequeña y linda foto de ellos dos juentos riendose. Se acordaba perfectamente del dia que tomaron esa foto como si fuera ayer.**

**FLASHBACK**

**"Oye Wesley ¿Por que tenemos que tomarnos esta foto?"-Pregunto Corina con su tono de suficiencia.**

**"Porque ya a pasado un año y quiero tener una foto nuestra para decorar el local"-Explico Wesley, poniendo el temporizador de la camara.**

**Despues que termino de ponerlo, se acerco al grupo y se puso al lado de Bridget.**

**"Decid Mews"-Dijo Wesley con una sonrisa.**

**"Mews"-Dijeron todos (incluido Elliot) con una sonrisa.**

**La camara tomo la foto y todos se acercaron a verla.**

**"A quedado muy bien, NYA!"-Comento Kik.**

**"Desde luego"-Dijo Bridget emocionada.**

**"Zoey a salido horrible"-Se burlo Elliot riendose a carcajadas.**

**"No es verdad"-Se quejo Zoey, golpeando el brazo de Elliot.**

**Mientras se peleaban kiki cogio la camara y les tomo una foto por sorpresa a Elliot y Zoey.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Fue un buen dia, la verdad no sabia que Kiki nos habia sacado una foto y menos aun que Elliot lo conservara_**-Penso Zoey mirando intensamente la foto.**

**"¿No la recordabas, verdad? Mira por atras"-Dijo Elliot esbozando una sonrisa.**

**Zoey obedecio y giro la foto. Vio que habia algo escrito y lo leyo:**

**Te amo Zoey Handson-Elliot Grant.**

**Zoey en ese momento se puso roja, y sujeto la foto con mas fuerza. La palabras que habia leido le zunbaban en la oreja.**

¡Que lindo detalle!_**-**_**Penso-**_Elliot es tan dulce, y me encanta la foto_**-Penso Zoey, ahora mas sonrojada.**

**"Gracias Elliot, me encanta"-Respondio Zoey.**

**"Pues si eso te gusta...espero que esto te encante"-La dijo con una sonrisa.**

**Elliot se acerco a Zoey y le volteo la cara para besarla. Beso sus labios con ternura y pasion, como en todos los besos anteriores, pero este era mas fuerte y con mas sentimientos.**

**Al cabo de un rato Elliot termino el beso y se separo de Zoey para verla los ojos y ver su expresion. Miro su cara, tenia una mezcla entre felicidad y sorpresa.**

**"Yo...Yo..."-Empezo Zoey confundida y sin querer mirar a los ojos de Elliot porque le daba vergüenza-"Me encanta la foto Elliot, no me di cuenta de cuando nos la tomaron, pero...Gracias, es un lindo detalle por tu parte. Gracias!"-Le dio las gracias mirando la foto y con una sonrisa.**

**"Me alegra que te haya gustado niñata"-Dijo Elliot riendose.**

**"¿Por que me llamas niñata? Era un momento muy lindo y lo as estropeado, apreovechado"-Dijo Zoey, enojada y gritandole a la cara-"Bueno me tengo que ir a la escuela, se me hace tarde"-Invento Zoey para salir de esa situacion incomoda-"Adios Elliot"-Se despidio mientras se encaminaba a la puerta.**

**"Espera"-Replico Elliot antes de que saliera-"Te acompaño hasta la salida"-Dijo golpeandole en la nariz y tomandole la mano para salir corriendo con ella al primer piso.**

**"¡Auch!"-Se quejo Zoey cuando ya estuvieron en el primer piso-"¿Por que bajamos corriendo? ¿Me puedes soltar la mano?2-Pregunto y pidio Zoey.**

**"No lo se"-Respondio sencillamente Elliot, encogiendo los hombros-"simplemente me apetecio correr. Y claro,te suelto la mano, Zoey queriada"-Finalizo con tono de burla y soltandole la mano.**

**" vengo a trabajar"-Se despidio dandole un beso en la mejilla.**

**"Adios"-Es lo que dijo Elliot, cuando ella ya hubo salido.**

_Zoey porfin me empieza a e esperado este momento_**-Penso Elliot, subiendo a dormir, pues aun era muy pronto.**

**Zoey hiba caminado a la escuela con el tiempo justo y al cabo de quince minutos llego. Mimi y Moe ya la esperaban en la puerta con expresion seria.**

_¡O no! Me habia olvidado de ellas y ahora tengo que contarselo todo-_**Penso, frustrada por no poder escapar de contarselo.**

**"H-ho-la"-Saludo Zoey nerviosa.**

**"Cuentanoslo"-Exigio Mimi, mirandola a los ojos.**

**"Cuentanoslo ya"-Exigio esta vez Moe, mirando fijo a Zoey.**

**"Vale"-Se dio por vencida-"Ayer durante en comite Mark me dijo que me seguia amando y me pregunto si queria volver a ser su novia, eso fue todo"-Explico a sus dos amigas que la miraron con ojos extremadamente abiertos.**

**"¡Wow! Que romantico"-Dijo Moe.**

**"Y tu le dijiste que si querias ser su novia ¿No?"-Pregunto Mimi con los ojos centelleantes de la emocion.**

**"Pues la verdad...Le dije que me lo pensaria"-Contesto Zoey a la pregunta.**

**"¡¿Que? ¡¿Por que?"-Preguntaron Mimi y Moe a la vez, mirando a Zoey y haciendola sentir incomoda.**

**"P-pues...E-eso es cosa mia siento"-Se disculpo Zoey y salio corriendo hacia dentro de la escuela.**

_No se lo pienso no lo entenderian_**-Penso Zoey parandose enfrente de la puerta de su clase.**

**"¿Como que se lo tiene que pensar?"-Dijo Moe, despues de que se hubiera ido Zoey.**

**"Esa chica es muy tonta a veces"-Comento Mimi-"Sera mejor que vayamos ya a clase, se hace tarde"-Dijo tirando del brazo de Moe para que entrara en el edificio.**

**Zoey llego la primera y se sento en su pupitre, y unos minutos mas tarde llegaron Mimi y Moe, tambien se sentaron.**

**Zoey se durmio en la tres primeras horas porque tenia sueño (n/a: Se habia levantado muy pronto para ir a hablar con Elliot) y Mimi y Moe no dejaron de mirarla ni un segundo. Querian saber cuales eran los motivos para que Zoey se tuviera que pensar la propuesta de Mark. Despues de tres horas de clase, sono la campana. Mimi y Moe despertaron a Zoey para llevarsela a almorzar mientras les explicaba que habia de malo en la propuesta de Mark.**

**"Vamos Zoey"-Dijo Mimi conduciendola por el pasillo hacia la cafeteria.**

**"Si, vamos"-Insto Moe, mas impaciente aun que Mimi.**

**Antes de llegar se toparon con Calleb (n/a: El niño del capitulo 2) y Zoey le saludo.**

**"Hola Calleb"-Saludo cortes, mientras le sonreia.**

**"Hola Zoey. Moe...Mimi... Toma esto es para ti"-Dijo entregandole una nota.**

**"Muchisimas gracias"-Dijo Zoey con sincera amabilidad.**

**"Adios chicas y buen provecho"-Se despidio Calleb y se fue en direccion opuesta a ellas.**

**Zoey abrio la nota rapidamente, queria saber de quien era, aunque se imaginaba que era de leyo:**

**Ven al gimnasio, estoy en la practica de Kendo pero podemos hablar, besos-Mark.**

_Tal y como sospechava la carta era suya. Perfecto asi le podre contar lo de Elliot. A ver que le parece y como se lo toma_**-Penso.**

**"Lo siento chicas pero a ocurrido algo importante, me tengo que ir, adios"- Se despidio Zoey y se fue hacia el gimnasio corriendo, no queria que ni Mimi ni Moe la siguieran.**

**Llego al gimansio enseguida y se hizo un hueco entre todas las chicas que habia alli para ver a Mark. Lo vio enseguida y este le hizo una seña para que salieran al patio.**

**"Hola linda"-Saludo Mark dandole un cariñoso beso en la mejilla-"Tengo algo para ti"-Dijo y saco de destras suya una bolsa morada con un gran moño rosa que entrego a Zoey.**

**Esta lo abrio con cuidado y saco un osito de peluche en el que ponia: Te amo. y una caja de bombone de fresa y chocolate (n/a:Los favoritos de Zoey) con una nota: Lo mas dulce para mi pequeña fresita.**

**"¡Wow! Mark, me encanta el oso y estos son mis dulces favoritos. Gracias!"-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras le abrazaba como muestras de agradecimiento.**

**Al abrazarle se le cayo del bolsillo la foto que Elliot le habia regalado esa misma mañana, y Mark la cagio. La miro y leyo la dedicatoria.**

**"Zoey... ¿Que pasa? ¡Habla!"-Exigio Mark en tono frio y con toda la alegria que le habia invadido antes perdida.**

**"Por eso te e citado hoy. Te queria contar que Elliot tambien me quiere y que estoy cobfundida. Ademas Elliot me a obligado a elegir y eso tu no lo haras, ¿No?"-Pregunto Zoey preocupada, notaba como le temblaba la voz.**

**"Asique ¿Me a salido competencia, eh? Supongo que estamos luchando por ser el mejor"-Dijo Mark, en alto, aunque mas bien parecia que esta reflexionando-"Zoey siento hacerte esto pero... Elliot o yo"-Dijo Mark en tono frio y seco, mirando los ya llorosos ojos de Zoey.**

_No puedes ser, el no_**-Penso Zoey disgustada-**_No me puedo creer que el tambien me oblige a elegir, pero si quieren eleccion la van a tenr, pero... ¿Mark o Elliot?_-**Penso cabizbaja y con lagrimas cayendole de los ojos rapidamente-**Estan jugando a ser el mejor**-Se dijo Zoey ya sin poder evitar derramar muchas lagrimas por los dos hombres que amaba**


	8. La mentira de Mark

**"Zoey, no llores porfavor"-Pido Mark, y le quito algunas lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos.**

**Zoey le arrebato la foto de la mano a Mark, cogio su bolsa de obsequios y salio corriendo de alli.**

_Estoy harta. Todo el mundo me obliga a elegir. Y yo no se si Mark o Elliot_**-Penso Zoey mientras hiba corriendo hacia su clase.**

**No queria ver a nadie. Estaba confusa y dolida por los acontecimientos anteriores. Aun no se podia creer que Mark la obligara a elegir, de Elliot se lo esperaba, pero de Mark, su Mark no; Y el que la obligara a elegir le dolia mucho.**

**Sigio corriendo hasta que llego a su clase, entro y se ubico en su pupitre. Aun no habia sonado la campana, pero no le apatecia estar dando tumbos por la escuela como un alma en pena, que eso es lo que era en estos momentos. Estaba muy triste por la eleccion, porque ella amaba a Mark y se habia dado cuenta de que tambien amaba a Elliot pero en menor medida. Tenia un problema entre manos, pues no sabia a quien elegir, y no queria ver a Mark.**

_Estaba segura de que no me obligaria a elegir, pero veo que me equivocaba, esto no se lo perdonare nunca_**-Penso Zoey con la cabeza entre las manos mientras escuchaba un ruido de fondo.**

**Despues de escuchar un par de veces el sonido callo en la cuenta de que era su movil. Lo tomo de su bolsillo y leyo el mensaje que Mark le habia enviado:**

**¿Donde estas? Necesitamos hablar. Siento hacerte esto, pero es imprescindible que elijas Zoey. Como te e dicho antes ¿El o yo?-Mark.**

_En definitiva ahora si que estoy enojada con Mark, bueno con los dos. ¿Que se creen que soy? ¿Un cacho de carne? Se creen que se elige asi de facil, pues no, esto lleva su tiempo y mi tiempo de elegir es de aqui a pasado el baile_**-Se declaro a si misma Zoey con las manos en puños y furia reflejada en el rostro.**

**Ahora el ruido que oyo si era de la campana, y vio como entraba gente y se ubicaban en sus pupitres. No veia a Mimi ni a Moe por ninguna parte, y ya se empezaba a preocupar porque ellas eran muy puntuales. Al cabo de unos minutos de retraso vio entrar a Mimi y a Moe con especto cansado y algo fatigadas, que ya hiban a sentarse a sus pupitres.**

_Seguro que me han estado buscando y me preguntaran que donde e estado_**-Se dijo Zoey, un poquito agobiada de rrepente.**

_Pero no se lo pienso contar, ellas ni si quiera se imaginan que mi jefe, Elliot, esta enamorado de mi y menos aun que Mark y Elliot se estan peleando por mi; Asique, no se lo pienso contar_**-Reflexiono Zoey clavando la mirada en Mimi y luego pasandola a Moe.**

**Estas ni siquiera advirtieron que Zoey las estaba mirando, estaban muy cansadas, se habian pasado todo el almuerzo de un lado a otro de la escuela buscando a Zoey. Querian saber que ponia en la nota que Calleb le habia entregado a Zoey y el porque de que Zoey se hubiese ido corriendo despues de leer la nota. Pero Mimi y Moe estaban demasiado cansadas despues de correr, mas bien estaban exaustas ya que tambien habian pasado por alto que el profesor habia llegado, y las dos habian enterrado sus rostros entre sus brazos y dormido ya sin darse cuenta.**

**Zoey si se habia percatado de la llegada del profesor, pero le daba igual, estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos de nuevo, en ese dia.**

_Yo tengo que aclararme las ... Elliot me a regalado una foto con un gran valor sentimental: Punto a favor, pero me incordia todo el rato: Punto en contra. Mark me a regalado un osito y bombones: Punto a favor, pero me a obligado a elegir: Punto en contra.¡Oh! No puede ser los dos tienen los mismo puntos a favor que en contra ¿Y ahora que hago? Tendre que hacer lo que me dicte el corazon como me dijo alguien, una vez_**-Penso Zoey con expresion confundida y un poco divertida por el recuerdo de ese momento.**

**FLASHBACK**

**"¡Oh! yo no que hacer, em... Mark me a in-invitado a una baile pero no-no tengo un vestido precioso ni se bailar y no tango las demas cosas elegantes que llevan las chicas a esos eventos, y no se si le voy a gustar"-Farfullo Zoey a Elliot.**

**Pues no habia nadie mas en el cafe y ella necesitaba desahorgarse.**

**"¿y por que me cuentas esto a mi?"-Grito Elliot enojado porque Zoey le arruinaba su momento de paz del dia.**

**"Por que no hay nadie mas en este cafe solo tu. El caso es ¿Tu que opinas?"-Pregunto Zoey siendo directa y sin esperar una respuesta franca por parte de Elliot.**

**"Opino que eres tonta"-Solto Elliot tranquilo.**

**"¿Que?¿Tonta...? No te entiendo"-Dijo Zoey con cara de sorpresa y un poco de enojo-"Y no me llames tonta"-Replicio.**

**"Si, digo que eres tonta. Tu eres una chica preciosa, da igual el vestido que te pongas y si bailas bien o mal, y si no le gustas a Mark es que es un completo idiota"-Dijo Elliot, pero luego se dio cuenta de que habia cometido un error, habia dejado salir parte de sus sentimientos por aquella preciosa y ahora mismo confundia pelliroja.**

**"Elliot...¿Como...?"-Zoey no sabia ni que decir, las palabras de Elliot la habian dejado anonadada.**

**"Lo que quiero decir...Es que confies en ti y hagas lo que te dicte tu corazon"-Dijo Elliot con una sonrisa en el rostro.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

_Si, fueron unas palabras rarras pero sabias por parte de Elliot. Y es mas, creo que tiene razon, asique elegire el dia del baile, los dos sabran mi respuesta_**-Penso mientras cogia su cartera y se levantaba del pupitre.**

**Ya habia sonado la campana que anunciaba el final de las clases.**

_¡Wow! Me e pasado tres clases enteras pensando y esas dos... tres clases enteras durmiendo_**-Penso Zoey, mirando en direccion a Mimi y a Moe que aun segian dormidas-**_Sera mejor que las despierte porque si no se van a pasar toda la tarde aqui_**-Penso riendose bajito.**

**Se acerco a sus pupitres y toco el hombro de Moe y esta se desperto, despues hizo lo mismo con Mimi, aunque esta tardo un poco mas en reaccionar.**

**"Good morning ladies"-Saludo Zoey de broma-"¿Han dormido bien?"-Pregunto ya si riendo.**

**"Muy graciosa Zoey. No tiene gracia"-Se quejo Moe.**

**"¿Donde has estado tu?"-Pregunto Mimi, quitandose las legañas.**

**"Ahora os lo cuento"-Dijo Zoey en tono normal, mientras las conducia por el pasillo fuera de la escuela.**

**"¿Nos hemos dormido las tres clases?"-Pregunto Mimi un tanto aun adormilada.**

**"Si"-Contesto Zoey con sencillez.**

**"Espero que nadie se haya dado cuenta"-Dijo Moe bostezando.**

**"Pues el caso es...Que el profesor os llamo la atencion un par de veces y como vio que no os levantabais a llamdo a vuestros padres y ya la saben"-Dijo Zoey con una expresion muy seria.**

**"Pero...eso no puede ser, mis padres se enfadaran conmigo y no podre entrar en una buena universidad, y..."-Dijo Moe, hiperventilando, pero fue interrumpida.**

**"Tranquila, que era una broma"-Dijo Zoey riendose a carcajadas.**

**"Pues no ha tenido gracias. Nos vamos"-Dijo Mimi tirando del brazo de Moe hacia la salida. Ya hacian un rato que habian llegado a la salida.**

**"No chicas esperad"-Grito Zoey- "Lo siento, tengo que daros algo, esperad"-Pido Zoey, de nuevo.**

**Las chicas desandaron los pocos pasos que habian dado y se volvieron para mirar a Zoey.**

**"¿De que se trata?"-Pregunto curiosa Mimi.**

**"¿No sera una broma?"-Pregunto desconfiada Moe.**

**"No. Lo que queria deciros es que porfavor le deis esta nota a Mark ¿Lo hareis?"-Pregunto Zoey, entregandoles un papelito color verde doblado meticulosamente.**

**"Si claro. Se lo daremos"-Hablor Mimi por las dos-"Pero...¿Por que no se lo das tu?"-Pregunto mirando el papel que ahora sostenia Moe.**

**"Porque...em...Tengo que ir al cafe y si, es muy urgete"-Invento Zoey para zafarse de sus preguntas.**

**"Esta bien, nosotras nos encargamos. Venga vete"-Insto Moe-"Nosotras se la daremos, descuida"-Grito a Zoey, que ya estaba corriendo direccion al cafe Mew mew.**

**Cuando ya se alejo lo bastente como para no verlas paro de correr y ando.**

_Hacen demasiadas preguntas. Aunque la verdad, es logico, ellas quieren saber y yo les contaria encantada pero esque estoy segura de que no lo entenderian y no aportarian nada util_**-Se dijo. Entonces oyo un ruido extraño y al cabo de unos segundos cayo en la cuenta de que era su estomago-**_Tengo no e comido nada para almorzar por ir a ver a Mark_**-Se quejo zoey.**

**Paso por el parque camino al cafe y como estaban en Mayo ya empezaban a abrir los primeros puestos de refrigerio y Zoey no se pudo resistir y se acerco a uno.**

**"Hola jovencita ¿Que quieres?"-Pregunto un anciano con una larga barba blanca y aspecto cansado.**

**"Hola"-Saludo Zoey alegre, para hacer sentir mejor al anciano "Quiero un helado de fresa"-Pidio amablemente.**

**"Que jovencita tan valiente, aun no es verano y pides un helado, hay que tener valor muchachita"-Dijo el viejecito mientras rebuscaba en el refrigerador sacaba lo que Zoey habia pedido-"Aqui tienes, un helado de fresa para una linda fresita"-Dijo el viejecito con una sonrisa y entregandoselo.**

**"Gracias"-Respondio Zoey, eso de fresita le habia recordado a Mark y sa habia puesto triste un momento pero ahora ya estaba bien-"¿Cuanto te debo?"-Pregunto Zoey, despues de su altibajo.**

**"Por ser para ti, nada joven fresita, es gratis"-Respondio el viejecito-"Adios..."**

**"Zoey, me llamo Zoey"-Respondio a la pregunta no formulada.**

**"Adios Zoey"-Se despidio el viejecito sonriendole.**

**"Adios"-Dijo Zoey, despidiendose con una mano, ya alejada del pequeño puesto de refrigerios.**

**Empezo a desenvolver el helado y a comerselo mientras caminaba despacio direccion al cafe.**

_¡Ay! Se me a olvidado la bolsa con el osito de Mark y los bombones. Bueno luego le pido a Mark que me la traiga, y asi de paso hablamos, tengo que saber porque me a hecho elegir y tal vez fui un pelin ruda con el_**-Penso, tocandose instintivamente la cabeza.**

**Llego al cabo de diez minutos (n/a:Cinco si se hubiera dado prisa), pero no entro, se detuvo en el frente del cafe.**

_No me apetece ver a Elliot, pero prefiero trabajar sirviendo mesas antes que en un estupido baile escolar_**-Penso cabizbaja y mirando el piso.**

**"¿Que haces ahi parada? Entra hay mucho que hacer"-Grito Elliot desde el balcon del segundo piso. Zoey no le habia visto antes, y del sobresalto se le cayo el helado.**

**"¡Ya voy!"-Grito enojada-"Y ahora me vas a comprar uno nuevo"-Dijo Zoey, señalando la mancha rosa en el piso.**

**"Eso ni lo sueñes, a trabajar niñata"-Respondio Elliot ya entrando para adentro, probablemente para bajar al primer piso a incordiarla.**

_Me tenia que haber quedado en el comite, pero bueno... a lo hecho pecho_**-Penso Zoey llegando corriendo a la puerta del cafe-**_¿Le habran dado Mimi y Moe la nota a Mark ya?_**-Penso y ahora si, entro al cafe Mew mew para hacer de mesera una vez mas.**

**En el gimnasio**

**"Mark"-Saludo gritando Moe.**

**"Yuju, aqui"-Dijo Mimi, señalandose con una mano.**

**"Holas chicas ¿Que haceis aqui? ¿Sabeis donde esta Zoey?"-Pregunto Mark con una sonrisa.**

**"Estamos bien, gracias por preguntar. Y de eso queriamos hablarte, Zoey nos dejo esta nota para ti"-Dijo Moe, entregandole la pequeña nota verde bien doblada.**

**"Muchas gracias por traermela"-Dijo cogiendola entre sus dedos.**

**"Bueno adios"-Se despidio Moe.**

**"Suerte con los preparativos"-Dijo Mimi y cogio a Moe del brazo y salieron corriendo del gimnasio.**

_Que dos mas rarras, pero... son las amigas de Zoey_**-Penso Mark, con la bien doblada nota entre los dedos. La leyo:**

**Hoy no voy a ir a organizar lo del comite ya que no me apetece verte. Te mandaran a alguien de sustitucion, no se a quien. Adios y reflexiona.**

_De verdad que no queria hacerle daño, perece que todo sale al reves de como lo planeo_**-Penso un poco triste.**

**"Disculpa"-Dijo una chica, dando un golpe en el hombro de Mark. Este pego un respingo y luego se giro.**

**"¿Si?"-Preguto a la chica. Era alta, rubia, delgada, de aspecto angelical y unos preciosos ojos verdes claros**

**"Hola soy Erika, soy la chica que mandan en sustitucion de Zoey"-Dijo, viendo a Mark fijo y comiendoselo con los ojos.**

**"A pues...Hola, tu vienes conmigo, nos encargaremos de supervisar"-Le explico Mark.**

**"A pues que interesante"-Dijo Erika tocandose el pelo y arrastrando a Mark al baño.**

**"Si mucho ¿Q-que haces?"-Pregunto sorprendido por la actitud de la chica.**

**"Nada"-Respondio una vez que le hubo metido en el baño, cerro la puerta y le dio un beso en la boca.**

**"Para"-Dijo Mark cuando Erika termino el beso.**

**"¿Por que? Solo dime que no te mueres por besarme y parare"- Respondio con voz picara y tono seductor.**

**"Yo..."-No pudo terminar.**

**Erika ya le estaba dando un beso tras otro y el los correspondia. De rrepente sono una musiquita y Erika para de besarle.**

**"Es mi movil. Lo siento"-Dijo, mientras lo sacaba del bolsillo.**

**+"Hola Mark"-Dijo Zoey, en tono frio.**

**-"Zoey"-Dijo Mark-"¿Que pasa?"-Pregunto, no muy concentrado porque Erika le estaba besando el cuello.**

**+"No pasa nada, solo que... me e dado cuenta de que e sido muy ruda contigo y lo quiero arreglar. Pasate esta noche por mi casa y coge la bolsa con tus regalos que me la e dejado en mi pupitre"-Pidio Zoey ya mas animada.**

**-"Esta bien, luego te veo. Adios"-Se despidio Mark.**

**+"Mark, Te quiero"-Dijo Zoey.**

**-"Y yo a ti"-Respondio Mark (n/a: Que falso).**

**Cuando guardo el telefono, Erika se avalanzo sobre sus labios y empezo a quitarle la camisa. Cosa a lo que Mark no opuso resistencia. Y luego, empezo a besarle el pecho desnudo y acontinuacion subio a su boca de nuevo.**

**Mark le devolvia cada uno de sus besos e iniciaba besos nuevos, se estaba dejando llevar por el momento y por aquella rubia seductora y lo sabia, pero le daba igual.**

_Lo siento Zoey, se que te dije que te queria, y te quiero, pero... no me puedo resistir a sus encantos es tan dulce. Pero... ¿Sere capaz de traicionar a Zoey?_**-Penso Mark besando con mas fuerza a Erika.**


	9. El descubrimiento de Elliot

**Mark sigio besando a Erika y esta lo disfrutaba. Erika por su parte ya se habia quitado la camiseta y enseñaba el sujetador azul turquesa de encaje que llevaba puesto. Mark ante esta vision no se pudo resistir y le desabrocho sujetador para acariciar sus senos y aplastarlos contra si, ya estaba fuera de control lo que pasaba y ahora si, Mark habia desatado su pasion y ferocidad y ya estaban haciendo el amor desnudos en el baño.**

_Pues...parece que si, soy capaz de engañar a Zoey, total ella nunca lo sabra_**-Penso, mientras comia los labios de Erika-**_Y ella esta tan buena, ademas, los hombres tenemos necesidades_**-Sigio pensando, mientras Erika era ahora la que tomaba el control de lo que pasaba.**

**En el cafe**

**Zoey termino de hablar por el movil con Mark, estaba muy contenta porque hiba a solucionar las cosas, habia sido muy ruda y ella lo sabia.**

_La verdad me alegro de poderlo arreglar_**-Penso la pelirroja con los ojos chispeantes de la emocion.**

**"Zoey"-Grito Kiki.**

**"Ah, hola Kiki"-Saludo Zoey.**

**"Hola"-Dijo Kiki, una vez que hubo llegado a donde se ubicaba Zoey y habia recuperado el aliento-"Se te acabo el rato para hacer la llamada, Elliot quiere que entres"-Explico, haciendo gestos con las manos.**

**"Esta bien, ya voy, de todas formas ya e acabado de hablar"-Respondio Zoey, muy contenta, cosa que sorprendio un poco a Kiki pero lo dejo pasar por esa vez.**

**Las dos juntas se encaminaron tranquilamente al cafe, pero antes de llegar, Kiki tuvo que preguntar, ya no se aguantaba las ganas.**

**"¿Por que estas tan feliz?"-Pregunto viendo fijo a Zoey a los ojos.**

**"Porque por fin siento que las cosas salen bien"-Respondio Zoey ante el asombro de Kiki y acto seguido entro en el cafe con la rubia siguiendola.**

**"Zoey, limpia la mesa cuatro y llevale dos jugos de naranja a la mesa doce ¿Si?"-Dijo Corina en cuanto vio entrar a la pelirroja.**

**"¿Y por que no lo haces tu?"-Pregunto Zoey, ya enojada con la peliazul.**

**"Porque es la hora de mi descanso"-Respondio con sencillez.**

**"Corina, no eres mas que una rocachona pija"-Grito Zoey enojada y dando golpes en el piso.**

**"¿Que quisiste decir con eso?"-Pregunto Corina irritada.**

**"Lo que dije"-Se defendio Zoey, fulminando a Corina con la mirada.**

**"Basta ya chicas, cortenla"-Exigio Elliot, separando a las dos chicas por su cercania-"Corina encargate de los jugos de la mesa doce y tu Zoey ven conmigo"-Dijo Elliot tajante y llevandose a Zoey hasta la cocina.**

**"¿Que pasa Elliot?"-Pregunto Zoey confusa y sin mirarle a los ojos.**

**"Simplemente queria preguntarte ¿Por que no estas en el comite?"-Respondio girando la cabeza de Zoey para ver sus ojos.**

**"Pues...a ti no te puedo mentir. Le e contado a Mark que le a salido un rival, osea tu y me a obligado a elegir el tambien, entonces eso me a enojado y nos hemos peleado"-Le confeso Zoey bajo la atenta mirada de Elliot-"Y ahora no me apetece verle y por eso no e ido al comite hoy"-Dijo, ahora mas calmada por contarle a alguien el agobio que sentia.**

**"Vamos que se a tomado mal lo de tener un rival ¿No?"-Pregunto Elliot aun si poderselo creer.**

**"Elliot ¿Me has escuchado?"-Pregunto Zoey enojada por tener que responder a una pregunta a la que ya habia dado respuesta.**

**"Y...¿A quien vas a elegir?"-Inquirio Elliot, desesperado por saber la respuesta.**

**"Elliot no empiezes, aun no lo se tengo que pensar"-Dijo Zoey con gesto de disgusto por hacerla elegir.**

**"Vale. Tomate tu timepo niñata"-Fue todo lo que contesto Elliot-"Vuelve a trabajar preciosa"-Finalizo antes de subir por las escaleras al segundo piso y desaparecer de la vista de zoey.**

_Osea que tengo posibilidades con Zoey, ya que se a peleado con...no voy ni a decir su nombre. Ahora seguro que me elige a mi_**-Penso Elliot, dando vueltas por su cuarto sin parerse en ningun sitio y con un unico pensamiento: Zoey.**

_En serio no hay quien le entienda_**-Penso confundida Zoey-**_Unos dias me insulta y al momento siguiente es encantador. La verdad, me confunde pero tambien me alaga, aunque estoy harta de que me hagan elegir y encima que me pregunten cada cinco minutos ¡No ayuda!_**-Se dijo, se fue de la cocina para atender algunas mesas, como le habia dicho Elliot.**

**La tarde transcurrio sin ningun problema mas. Kiki estaba ayudando con la caja, Renee atendio las mesas, Corina se tomo su te, Bridget tomo los pedidos y Zoey los repartio. Una tarde normal en el cafe Mew mew. Al fin llego la hora de irse y se fueron todas, incluida Zoey, ya que hoy no habia ido al comite no tenia porque quedarse mas tiempo.**

_Estoy deseando llegar a casa por mi cita con Mark_**-Penso Zoey muy contenta y dando saltitos por el camino de vuelta a casa.**

**Zoey se sentia dichosa, feliz y satisfecha. Queria arreglar las cosas con Mark y sentia que en cuanto lo hiciera su vida seria mejor. Deseaba que llegara la hora de su cita ya, lo queria con todo su corazon.**

**Llego a casa corriendo y tambien entro rapido y entusiasmada, cosa que desconcerto un poco a sus padres pero no le dieron importancia.**

**"Hola Zoey"-Saludo su madre-"La cena esta lista"-Dijo.**

**"¡Que bien! Me muero de hambre"-Respondio Zoey contenta, y sentandose en la mesa con su padre, mientras esperaba la cena.**

**"¿Que te pasa? Estas muy contesta"-Pregunto su padre, mirando la cara de dicha de Zoey con atencion.**

**"Nada, es simplemente que luego va a venir Mark. A hacer los deberes, claro"-Mintio Zoey, sabia lo histerico que se ponia su padre cuando le hablaba de Mark.**

**"Cuanto me alegro, hace tiempo que no le vemos por aqui"-Comento su madre, muy alegre desde la cocina cogiendo los platos.**

**"Esta bien, pero quiero que estudieis. Nada de hacer cosas rarras estando solos"-Advirtio su padre a Zoey, con semblante muy serio.**

**"Si claro papa, lo que tu digas"-Contesto Zoey, repentinamente roja por los pensamientos que se le cruzaron por la cabeza a su padre.**

**"Deja a la niña ya"-Intervino su madre, dando una suave colleja a su padre en la nuca, mientras cogia los cubiertos y servia la mesa.**

**Zoey ya estaba cenando el pescado que le habia preparado su madre junto con un poco de ensalada y algo de arroz. Tenia mucho apetito por todos esos dias que llevaba sin probar bocado por culpa del onsufrible pensamiento que siempre le rondaba la cabeza.**

_¿A quien eligo? ¿Elliot o Mark?_**-Volvia a pensar, no lo podia evitar ya que era su mayor preocuparcion, bueno ahora desplazada por la preocupacion de que ponerse para la cita con Mark.**

**Zoey comia rapidamente, pero aunque su cuerpo estaba en la mesa su mente se centraba otra vez en el mismo pensamiento anterior y no lo podia evitar.**

**"Termine"-Dijo Zoey, dejando el cuenco del arroz en la mesa despues de haberlo vaciado en un tiempo recor-"Me voy a arriba, cuando suene la puerta no habrais ya lo hago yo"-Pidio y subio a su cuarto cantando y muy alegre por su cita con Mark.**

**Al cabo de unos segundos llego y lo primero que hizo fue abrir el armario e inspeccionarlo de arriba a abajo buscando algo de su agrado que ponerse y lo encontro. Saco del armario una camiseta de manga corta rosa con un dibujo de una flor, una falda negra de volantes con un cinturon rosa de diamantes falsos y una rosa en el enganche, ademas cogio unos botines negros de raso con una flor blanca dibujada en la parte inferior y se lo empezo a poner, mientras se quitaba el uniforme de la escuela y lo colgaba en el armario.**

_Esto es perfecto_**-Penso despues de verse con el atuendo en el espejo-**_Espero que le guste a Mark_**-Penso Zoey y se puso a adecentar un poco el cuarto.**

**Unos pocos minutos despues sono un timbre que sorprendio a Zoey momentaneamente pero enseguida reacciono. Emergio de las escaleras y se planto en la puerta de una carrera, se pero, adecento su vestuario y abrio la puerta cun una sonrisa para recivir a su invitado.**

**"Buenas noches"-Saludo Mark con una sonrisa y tendiendole a Zoey su bolsa de obsequios olvidada en la escuela.**

**"Hola Mark. Pasa"-Respondio Zoey, cerrando la puerta despues que el huebiera entrado.**

**"Nos vamos arriba a estudiar"-Explico Zoey dirigiendose a sus padres, pero sobre todo a su padre.**

**"Vale. Pero recuerda lo que hemos hablado"-Dijo su padre en tono serio y sin ningun tipo de burla en su voz.**

**"Si"-Dijo Zoey en tono quedo, tirando de Mark escaleras arriba, hacia su habitacion.**

**Cuando llegaron invito a Mark a entrar y se sento en la cama mirando a la pelirroja atentamente a los ojos.**

**"¿Que vamos a estudiar?"-Pregunto Mark de broma para empezar una conversacion ya que el hambiente estaba un poco frio y las cosas no andaban.**

**"Los dos sabemos que no vamos a estudiar Mark"-Respondio cortante Zoey, no queria demorar mas lo que tenia que decirle-"Mark, lo siento. Se que he sido muy ruda contigo y por eso te quiero pedir perdon, no me tendria que haber puesto asi, al fin y al cabo debi imaginarme que tu tambien me harias elegir y entiendo tu punto de vista y el porque lo has hecho. Lo he estado pensando toda la tarde y solo queria decirte que lo siento y que me perdones"-Dijo Zoey dando vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitacion y poco despues ubicandose en la cama junto a Mark.**

**"Te perdono"-Respondio Mark tranquilo, despues de unos segundos de silencio-"Si que te pusiste un poco ruda conmigo, pero tambien es verdad que se como te debiste sentir y yo tambien te pido disculpas, perdoname"-Pidio Mark, con arrepentimiento en sus ojos y pasando un brazo por los hombros de Zoey.**

**"Claro que te perdono"-Dijo Zoey, viendole con una sonrisa y unos ojos con amor-"Vale, pues...ya esta todo aclarado ¿Qe hacemos?"-Pregunto agarrando y estrechando la mano libre de Mark, mientras escrutaba la expresion del joven.**

**"Se me ocurren un par de cosas"-Contesto Mark, con tono misterioso y mirando la mano de Zoey entrelazada con la suya-"Podriamos empezar por esto"-Dijo cogiendo el menton de Zoey y acercando su cara a la suya hasta que juntaron sus labios en un beso.**

**El beso era duro y seco, no era como los anteriores, penso Zoey, tenia algo de diferente pero no podia hacer nada el control del beso lo tenia Mark y lo estaba alargando mucho. Despues de unos minutos lo termino y miro a Zoey a los ojos.**

**"Esa es una forma de pasarlo bien, pero...tambien se me ocurren otras"-Insinuo en tono picaro, mientras hacía a Zoey hacia atras y se ponia encima suyo.**

_Mark no se suele comportar asi ¿Que le pasa?_**-Se preguntaba Zoey, mientras que Mark se quitaba la camiseta y la lanzaba lejos.**

**"¿A que es divertido?"-Pregunto riendo mientras besaba desesperado a Zoey-"¿Que te pasa? Si ya lo hemos intentado, pero la primera vez no funciono, ¿Te acuerdas? Pues vamos a ver si esta vez funciona"-Dijo, sacando con torpeza la camiseta de Zoey y aventandola lejos.**

**"Mark yo...yo...no se si estoy preparada"-Farfullo Zoey con preocupacion porque Mark se estaba pasando.**

**"Tranquila. Tu solo relajate"-Le susurro Mark al oido, mientras se quitaba los pantalones y desabrochaba la falda de Zoey, dejando ver una fina lenceria blanca y empezaba a besarla de nuevo.**

**"Mark, yo..."-Pero no pudo acabar porque Mark ya la habia acallado con otro beso mas.**

**Despues de unos cuantos besos mas, las manos inquietas de Mark fueron a su espalda y desabrocharon su sujetador y lo aventaron, como el resto de la ropa al piso. Y acto seguido las manos de Mark tocaron los pechos de Zoey y los aplastaron durante varios minutos.**

**"¡Mark para!"-Exigo Zoey, ya enojada e intentando quitar a Mark de encima.**

**La exigencia de Zoey fue ignorada y Mark poso sus lascivas manos por dentro de lo que le quedaba de lenceria a Zoey y las poso alli un rato mientras hiba explorando.**

**"¡Mark esto ha ido demasiado lejos! ¡Para!"-Exigio Zoey de nuevo, con voz dura y empujando a Mark consiguiendo sacarlo de encima.**

**"Eh Zoey, yo...lo siento, me deje llevar, se que no hay excusa que justifique este comportamiento. Pero aun no estas lista y eso yo lo voy a respetar. De verdas que lo siento"-Se disculpo Mark quitandose de encima de Zoey y coguiendo sus ropas del piso.**

_Esta no quiere tema, ire probando mas adelante, por ahora me conformare con Erika para saciar mi necesidad_**-Penso Mark mientras miraba a la semidesnuda pelirroja que recogia tambien sus ropas del piso.**

**"Esta bien. Disculpas aceptadas, ya hablaremos de esto otro dia. Pero la proxima vez cuando te diga no, es no, ¿Estamos?"-Pregunto Zoey, poniendose el sujetador blanco.**

**"Si claro, estamos"-Respondio Mark con falsa vergüenza, mirando como se vestia la pelirroja porque el ya habia acabado de vestirse.**

**En unos cuantos segundos Zoey ya estaba atabiada con su ropa de nuevo y despidiendose de Mark.**

**"Sera mejor que te vayas. Demasiadas cosas por una noche"-Le recomendo sin mirarle, mirando el piso.**

**"Si tienes razon. De nuevo, siento lo ocurrido Zoey, pero bueno, hasta mañana princesa"-Se despidio Mark, robandole un beso de los labios a Zoey en un despiste.**

**Despues de despedirse bajo al primer piso con Zoey siguiendole por detras y abrio la puerta para salir.**

**"Hasta mañana Mark"-Se despidio Zoey con vergüenza y algo de enojo por lo acontecido con Mark, este se habia pasado, pero eso ya lo hablarian mas tarde habia decidido Zoey.**

**"Adios linda"-Dijo Mark, depositando un tierno beso en la mejilla de Zoey bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.**

**Despues de despedirse, Mark salio de la casa y Zoey cerro la puerta y se encamino a su habitacion para acostarse.**

**Mark hiba vangando ya por las calles cercanas a la casa de Zoey, pero se recosto en un muro de una de las calles por las que paso esperando a algo o a alguien.**

**Estuvo esperando quince minutos hasta que porfin escucho una voz detras suyo.**

**"Hola nene"-Escucho detras suyo, era Erika y ya llevaba quince minutos de retraso.**

**"Llegas quince minutos tarde ya pero...no importa porque estas aqui"-Respondio Mark, pasandola el brazo por los hombros y besandola.**

**"¿A donde vamos?"-Pregunto la chica sonrriente y agarrando la cintura de Mark.**

**"Al parque, donde solo estemos tu y yo"-Respondio con dulzura y cogiendole la mano para encaminarse al parque.**

**En el cafe Mew mew (Habitacion de Elliot)**

**"Estoy molido creo que me voy a meter en la cama. Mañana hablare con Zoey para ver si tengo alguna chance con ella al final"-Se dijo Elliot en voz alta.**

**Se tumbo en la cama y dejo la mente en blanco, no queria pensar en competiciones con Mark, ni en enamoramientos de Zoey y por supuesto en elecciones de mismo no queria pensar en nada y se quedo dormido.**

**"Bring-Bring"-Sono un ruido en el cafe Mew mew que desperto a Elliot, a un Elliot enojado por el ruido.**

**Elliot estaba ya buscando el ruido, por arriba no lo encontro asique decidio buscar por abajo y bingo...El sonido provenia de un pequeño celular gris encima de una de las mesas.**

**"Osea que eres tu el que me has despertado"-Le dijo elliot al movil, mientras lo abria para ver de quien era.**

**Al abrirlo vio una foto de Zoey en la pantalla y sonrio.**

_Es hermosa hasta en foto_**-Penso Elliot-**_Osea que tengo el movil de Zoey, pues...ire a devolverselo y ademas tengo ganas de verla. Se que es un poco tarde pero la vere igual_**-Penso y subio corriendo a vestirse.**

**Se cambio en cuestion de segundos y salio del cafe para ir a casa de Zoey con la excusa perfecta para verla y eso le producia mucha felicidad.**

**Estaba contento, estaba dichoso, queria ver a Zoey y queria verla ya y pasar un rato a solas con ella, y seguro que Zoey queria recuperar su movil.**

**Se paso varios minutos andando hasta que llego a una encruzijada, no sabia si ir por la calle o por el parque.**

_Ire por el parque, es mas rapido_**-Penso Elliot entrando y dando unos cuantos pasos.**

**En mitad del parque se topo con una pareja besandose y haciendo manitas, al principio no le dio importancia, pero al ir pasando por al lado de la pareja si que le dio importancia, era Mark con otra chica que no era Zoey. Elliot no daba credito a lo que veia.**

_Esto no es posible, el patan este la esta engañando, despues de tantas falsas promesas de amor hacia Zoey y le hace esto, no se la merece, pero...¿Se lo cuento o no a Zoey?_**-Se pregunto Elliot mirando el engaño al que Mark habia sometido a Zoey.**


	10. No te creo

**Elliot seguia sin creerse lo que sus ojos le obligaban a ver con tanta atencion. Paso al lado de la pareja intentando hacer el menor numero posible para que no se fijaran en el, aun seguia en shock por lo que habia presenciado. Seguia alejandose del parque despacio y al cabo de unos segundos salio de él.**

**Se encamino a la casa de Zoey con las ideas difusas en la mente.**

_¿Se lo cuento o no se lo cuento? Zoey tiene que saberlo, para que ese patan no la engañe mas pero...se que si se lo cuento la voy a hacer dañ, se lo voy a contar, va a sufrir si, pero no soporto que esten jugando con ella_**-Penso Elliot, intentando no recordar las imagenes del parque.**

**Llego a casa de Zoey enseguida y llamo al timbre. Le abrio la madre de Zoey, o eso es lo que pudo deducir por su parecido a ella.**

**"Buenas noches"-Saludo la madre con cortesia.**

**"Buenas noches"-Correspondio Elliot-"Soy Elliot Grant, el jefe del cafe en el que trabaja su dejo el celular en una de las mesas y he venido a devolverselo"-Explico con una sonrisa en todo momento y contemplando el parecido con Zoey.**

**"Encantada de conocerte, Elliot Grant"-Respondio-"Zoey se encuentra arriba, primera puerta a la izquierda"-Le indico la madre.**

**"Gracias y disculpe las molestias"-Pidio Elliot educadamente.**

**"Ninguna molestia, entra Elliot"-Ofrecio la madre, haciendole una indicacion con la mano para que entrara.**

**Elliot paso y se quedo en la entrada, esperando a que la madre de Zoey le presentara al hombre que estaba sentado en el sillon con el periodico.**

**"Mira querido"-Le dijo, distrayendo a su marido de la lectura del periodico-"Este es Elliot Grant, el jefe del trabajo de la niñ"-Le insto la madre, haciendo que el padre se levantara con replicas del sillon.**

**El padre de Zoey se acerco hasta Elliot y le tendio la mano en forma de saludo. El apreton fue fuerte y la mirada de cada uno penetrante en el otro y con mucha intensidad.**

**"Encantado de conocerte muchacho"-Saludo el padre, soltandole la mano. Habia pasado su prueba. Era un chico fuerte.**

**"El placer es mio"-Respondio Elliot, cortesmente, sujetando la mirada del padre de Zoey.**

**"Es un chico encantador, ¿Verdad?"-Intervino la madre de Zoey.**

**"Si, si que lo es. Zoey esta arriba. Poco rato ¿eh?"-Le dijo el padre como una indicacion. Mirando a Elliot con seriedad.**

**"Si"-Contesto firme Elliot, ante la peticion de su padre.**

**Despues de haber presentado fue hacia la escalera para subir al segundo piso y en cuestion de segundos encontro la habitacion de Zoey. Tenia la puerta cerrada, asique Elliot dacidio dar unos suaves golpes y esperar una respuesta.**

**"Adelante"-Fue todo lo que se escucho dentro de la habitacion.**

**Elliot abrio la puerta y entro, se encontro con Zoey tumbada en la cama y con una expresion muy sorprendida al verle.**

**"¿Que haces tu aqui?"-Pregunto Zoey, sentandose bien en la cama y alisandose la ropa.**

**"Menudo recibimiento"-Se quejo Elliot-"Solo he venido para que jugemos a un juego, gatita"-Dijo en tono picaro.**

**"¡¿QUE? Estas loco, no..."-Pero fue interrumpida.**

**"Era broma. Vine a devolverte tu olvidaste en el cafe hoy al salir. Me lo e encontrado"-Explico Elliot, viendo la cara ruborizada de Zoey y tendiendole su celular.**

**"Ah verdad no note su ausencia, pero gracias"-Respondio, muy agradecida, tomando su celular y tepositandolo en su mesa junto a sus libros te texto.**

**"Zoey..."-Empezo Elliot-"Tambien te queria contar otro cosa. Hay una cosa que deberias saber"-Dijo desanimado y mirando los ojos de Zoey.**

**"¿Que es?"-Pregunto la pelirroja, intrigada y algo asustada por el tono de Elliot y la frialdad de su cara.**

**"Zoey se que lo que vas a oir te va a doler pero...tengo que contartelo"-Dijo Elliot, dejando a Zoey confusa-"Zoey...Mark te engaña con otra chica"-Solto, lo mas serio que pudo.**

**Zoey no daba credito a lo que Mark, su Mark la estaba engañando era una cosa que no creia. Y no entendia como es que Elliot habia quedado tan bajo para conquistarla.**

**"Elliot no te lo estas inventando"-Respondio Zoey enojada, al cabo de un rato de pensar en lo que creia era una bromita de Elliot.**

**"Pues...Creeme"-Se defendio Elliot, frustrado porque Zoey no le creyera.**

**"No te creo"-Replico Zoey enojada.**

**"Creeme"-Dijo Elliot, defendiend la verdad que Zoey no creia.**

**"Tu solo tienes enviadia porque voy a elegir a Mark"-Respondio Zoey enojada. Pero ahora mismo queria tragarse esas palabras ya que habian hecho daño a Elliot.**

**"Eso...No...Es...Cierto"-Respondio Elliot, abatido y profundamente dolido por la oracion que Zoey acababa de pronunciar, el de verdad crei que tenia alguna chance con estaba decidido a decirle la verdad y no por lo que le habia dicho hiba a dejar de acerlo-"Zoey, escuchame atentamente"-Rogo, despues de reponerse del duro golpe de Zoey.**

**Elliot se sento en la cama con la pelirroja y le conto la historia otra vez pero esta vez entera, con todos lo detalles, como les vio en el parque, lo escucho atentamente aunque se nego a creer que Mark la engañara.**

**"Zoey, no tienes que ir al baile"-Dijo Elliot, al terminar de conterle la historia.**

**"¿Por que?"-Pregunto confusa Zoey.**

**"Porque asi te mostrare que Mark te esta engañ mañana dile que no vas a ir al baile"-Le dijo Elliot contento porque hiba a demostrar que era verdad.**

**Habia escuchado a Erika hablar sobre algo del baile con Mark en el parque.**

**FLASHBACK**

**Despues de que Elliot se recupero un poco de la sorpresa, escucho parte de la conversacion de la pareja.**

**"¿Sabes que me haria muy feliz nene?"-Pregunto Erika a Mark cogiendole la mano despues de haberle besado.**

**"¿El que cariño?"-Respondio Mark con otra pregunta y mirando sus ojos.**

**"Que me llevaras al baile de la escuela"-Respondio Erika sin rodeos-"Tengo un vestido preciosa para la ocasion y me encantaria presentarte a mis amigas"-Siguio comentando.**

**"Puede que te lleve al antes me tengo que ocupar de cierto asunto"-Respndio Mark, sin emocion en la voz y mirando a otro lado.**

**Elliot estaba seguro de que ese asunto del que tenia que ocuparse era Zoey.**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**"¿Lo haras"-Pregunto Elliot, despues de un rato de incomodo silencio en el que Zoey habia estado pensando.**

**"Aunque no tiene nigun sentido...Lo hare porque estoy segura de que Mark no me engaña"-Respondio Zoey, reacia a creer que un baile le mostrara un engaño que no existia.**

**"Si te engaña y el dia del baile me creeras"-Dijo Elliot, defendiendo la verdad que Zoey no veia.**

**Despues de eso la pelirroja de quedo callda y sin mirar a Elliot, necesitaba pensar y lo necesitaba con urgencia.**

_Yo confio en Mark, pero...Elliot ya me esta haciendo vez me dejo porque dijo que no me queria, no es tan raro que se haya enamorado de otra esque no puede ser, no, no, yo se que nunca me engañ esque yo ya no se si es verdad o es verdad, hoy se a comportado un poco raro, pero...esque no se que creer,yo...yo..._-**Zoey estaba muy agobiada, todo en su cabeza daba vueltas y mas vueltas, ya notaba lagrimas caer por sus emepezado a llorar.**

**Elliot al ver esta escena, lo unico que atino a hacer fue abrazar a sus brazos por su espalda y la apreto contra soportaba verla llorar y menos por un patan como proteger a esa criatura hermosa y ahora pequeña, en sus brazos, de todo el dolor y el sufrimiento del mundo con cada sollozo de la chica sentia su dolor y era como una punzada en su corazon, porque sabia que el mismo le habia provocado el daño que tanto sufrimiento habia causado en la se lo tenia que haber dicho, pero ahora que lo sabia lo unico que podia hacer era darle su apoyo, dejarle su hombro para llorar e intentar calmar a la pequeña pelirroja que lloraba en su pecho dejando sin lagrimas a sus hermosos ojos.**

_Creo que lo mejor sera irme, no quiero que sufra que prefiere estar sola_**-Penso Elliot, quitando los brazos de alreadedor de la pelirroja.**

**"Sera mejor que me vaya"-Dijo Elliot, mirando la cara cabizbaja de Zoey y acercandose a la puerta para irse.**

**Cuando ya estaba a un paso de la puerta, alguien tiro de volteo, era Zoey, se habia agarrado a su brazo y aun seguia la viva imagen de una niña pequeña aflijida de dolor.**

**"No te vayas, porfavor"-Pidio Zoey,gimoteando y agarrando el brazo de Elliot con mas fuerza-"No...Quiero...Estar...Sola"-Solto las palabras despacio, era como si se estuviera ahogando y sus ojos humedis miraban directamente los de Elliot.**

**"Zoey, yo..."-Pero no pudo seguir, no sabia que estaba matando verla asi y no poder hacer nada por ella.**

**"Porfavor"-Pidio Zoey, con una lagrimilla rodando por su cara y mirando intensamente a Elliot, como pidiendo una suplica con los ojos.**

**Elliot no dijo nada, se dedico a observarla un par de criatura indefensa le necesitaba y el lo sabia, se quedaria con ella para lo que dijo ni una palabra, simplemente asintio pero eso era suficiente para quedaria y ahora Zoey estaba mas levanto y se sento en la cama con Elliot a su lado y se seco las lagrimas.**

**"Estas mucho mas bonita sin llorar"-Dijo Elliot, mirando sus ojos que reflejaban una profunda tristeza.**

**"Es verdad ¿No?"-Pregunto Zoey, sorprendiendo a Elliot por sus repentinas palabras.**

**"Si..."-Respondio el rubio, sabia lo que le preguntaba Zoey y aunque no queria hacerla sufrir el engaño era verdad y lo tenia que aceptar-"¿Estas bien?"-Pregunto, era una pregunta estupida, sabia que ella estaba mal.**

**"Ahora si"-Respondio bajito y mirando a Elliot-"Prometeme...Prometeme que te quedaras esta noche quiero estar sola"-Pidio Zoey cogiendo la mano de Elliot.**

**"Zoey, yo..."-Pero no pudo terminar, Zoey le habia cortado y le estaba mirando con sus lindos ojos de nuevo.**

**"Prometemelo"-Volvio a pedir Zoey, casi a suplicar.**

**"Esta bien"-Fue lo que pronuncio Elliot, despues de haber mirado los ojos de Zoey durante un buen quedaria, si, pero solo por una noche y para apoyarla.**

**"Muchas gracias"-Respondio Zoey, algo mas animada y con mejot humor del que tenia antes.**

**"Dime una cosa Zoey"-Pidio Elliot, mirando el piso desde la cama.**

**"¿Que?"-Pregunto Zoey con curiosidad acerca de que querria saber Elliot.**

**"¿Que haces para divertirte?"-Pregunto Elliot, algo sonrojado, no sabia que le hiba a parecer su pregunta.**

**"¿Que hago yo para divertirme? Buena pregunta"-Respondio Zoey-"Pues la verdad es que para divertirme, pongo la television y veo concursos en los que la gente hace cualquier cosa por se, te parece una tonteria ¿No?"-Pregunto, avergonzada por su idea de la diversion.**

**"La verdad, no me parece una tonteria. ¿Que te parece si vemos ese programa?"-Pregunto Elliot, mirando la cara sonriente de la pelirroja de su lado.**

**"¿De verdad?"-Pregunto con incredulidad, aun no se lo creia, pareceia un sueñ, un adolescente rico y egocentrico viendo un programa de humor con ella, la chica a la que amaba molestar no era normal-"Pues en ese caso, espera un momento"-Pidio Zoey, desapareciendo por la puerta.**

**En unos minutos regreso, volvia con dos bolsas de patatas fritas y dos jugos de deposito en la cama y se acerco hasta la mesa a coger el mando de la cogio, la encendio y sintonizo el de eso, se ubico en la cama junto a Elliot y las bolsas de comestibles.**

**"Coge lo que quieras"-Le dijo, mientras le tendia una bolsa de patatas y tomaba un trago de su jugo.**

**"Vale"-Fue la sencilla respuesta de Elliot, ya que miraba la television.**

**Zoey ya estaba mucho mas animada despues del duro golpe recibido, era una chica llorando de la risa mientras veia el programa, comia y por su parte, estaba feliz, estaba sentado junto a la chica que paraba de verla ni un momento y cuando Zoey volteaba la cabeza el fingia que estaba absorto en el programa para que no le descubriera, y amaba pasar ese tiempo con ella.**

_El programa no esta mal, pero lo mejor es sentado a su lado, admirando su belleza, su perfecto pelo pelirrojo, sus hermosos ojos marrones, sus labios, en fin ella en mis mejore sueños habia imaginado estar asi con Zoey_**-Penso Elliot, cogiendo una patata mientras miraba aquel programa cutre, pero que entretenia y le estaba empezando a gustar.**

**Se pasaron hora y media viendo el programa, mientra que comian, charlaban y reian como viejos amigos.**

**Zoey estaba empezando a tener sueño y cada vez su cabeza se apoyaba mas y mas en el hombro de Elliot, hasta que el final se advirtio que se habia dormido y la metio dentro de las sabanas de su cama para que descansara bien, despues de apagar la telvision y dejar el mando en su sufrido mucho ese dia.**

_¿Me voy o no me voy?_**-Penso, confuso mirando el rotro de angel que ahora dormia profundamente, al contemplar esto sonrio-**_No, no me voy__**.**__Le prometi que me quedaria_**-Se dijo, recordando la promesa que le habia hecho.**

**Elliot se quito los zapatos y la camisa y se metio en la cama junto a Zoey.**

**"Hasta mañana princesa"-Susurro al oido de Zoey, y acto seguido le dio un beso muy suave en los labios para que no se despertara.**

**Le encantaba probar los labios de Zoey, pero le gustaba mas besarla cuando estaba despierta porque asi obtenia respuesta, unas veces la respuesta era negativa y otras positiva pero era un respuesta.**

**Despues de besarla se giro hacia el lado contrario de la cara de Zoey, cerro los ojos e intento dormir, pero algo se lo fuera el hecho de que estaba muy emocionado por dormir en la misma cama que Zoey o quizas no.**

**Intento dormirse pero derrepente sintio un brazo que le apretaba la cintura, era el brazo de si que no se lo esperaba pero le hizo el brazo de Zoey se sentia seguro y sentia que estaba donde debia estar y graicas al brazo de Zoey consigio dormirse. (n/a:Me a quedado esta ultima parte muy melosa)**

**Era una mañana de viernes soleada y los rayos del sol se colaban por la ventana del cuarto de Zoey y le pegaban directamente en los pelirroja ante este hecho no tardo mucho en reaccionar y empezo a abrir los ojos mientras se sentaba en la cama.**

_¿Que hora es?_**-Se pregunto Zoey, mientras se quitaba las legañas de los ojos.**

**Despues de quitarselas puedo ver y miro el reloj que tenia enfrente suyo en la pared, eran las seis y tiempo mas que suficiente.A continuacion miro a sus derecha y para su sorpresa se encontro con Elliot durmiendo placidamente.**

_¡Se a quedado!¡A cumplido su promesa!_**-Penso Zoey roja por tener delante a Elliot sin camisa y en su cama.**

**Zoey estabamuy contenta, y se paso varios minutos inspeccionando el rostro de faccion, cada comisura de sus labios, cada pestaña de sus era hermoso, y eso lo sabia, pero no sentia por el lo mismo que sentia por Mark, aunque la hubiesa engañado Zoey le seguia queriendo y eso le dolia, por Elliot sentia amor pero en menor medida que por habia empezado a gimotear otra vez por el recuerdo de la conversacion la noche anterior con Elliot.**

_No sabes si es verdad, mañana lo descubriras, deja de llorar_**-Se insto Zoey a si misma, quitandose las lagrimas de los ojos.**

**En ese mismo instante se despertaba sentaba, quitaba las legañas y miraba directo a Zoey.**

**"Buenos dias"-Pronuncio al fin Elliot, aun adormilado y soñoliento.**

**"Hola"-Saludo zoey radiante y moviendo la mano.**

**"Veo que estas mejor"-Solto Elliot, pero dandose cuenta enseguida de que Zoey aun estaba afectada-"Lo siento"-murmuro casi para si.**

**"No , gracias a ti me siento por quedarte"-Le agradecio Zoey, regalandole una hermosa sonrisa.**

**"De nada, tonta"-Pronuncio Elliot, sabiendo que su ultima palabra haria mella en la pelirroja y es lo que queria.**

**Despues de la ultima oracion formulada se hizo el silencio absoluto en la pequeñas decia nada, lo unico que hacian era mirarse mutuamente como en busca de una frase que decir.**

**"¿Que hora es?"-Pregunto Elliot, despues de comprender que Zoey no empezaria a hablar.**

**"Las siete menos cinco"-Contesto Zoey al mirar el reloj, y agradecida por que Elliot hubiera empezado a hablar primero.**

**"Yo sera mejor que me vaya, pero...¿Por donde salgo para que tus padres no se den cuenta?"-Pregunto el rubio con preocupacion en el tono.**

**"Tu padres no estan, mi padre tenia una reunion importante en el trabajo y mi madre tambien se a ido con el"-Respondio Zoey, intentando calmar la preocupacion del chico-"Quedate a desayunar"-Ofrecio con una sonrisa que Elliot no aceptaria.**

**"Claro, porque no"-Contesto burlandose de Zoey-"Voy a desayunar asi te dejo tiempo para que te prepares"-Respondio, mirando el cabello y las ropas alborotadas de Zoey.**

**Elliot se levanto de una salto y cogio su camisa y sus zapato para ponerselos y bajar a desayunar al primer pocos minutos, Zoey estuvo pelirroja tambien se levanto y lo primero que hizo fue mirarse en el pesima, tenia el cabello desordenado y aun llevaba puesta la ropa de la cita con se horrorizo ante esta vison y no quiso contemplarla ni un minuto acerco hasta el tocador, cogio el cepillo y empezo a desenredarse el cuanto termino se acerco al armario y cogio su uniforme, se lo puso y guardo los libro en la cartera de la escuela junto con su de salir por la puerta se volvio a mirar en el espejo.**

_Animo el mentiroso y que no note que lo sabes_**-Se animo Zoey, no sabia ni que hiba a decirle a Mark cuando lo viera.**

**Despues de darse animos bajo abajo sujetando una camara que sorprendio a Elliot (n/a:¿De donde la saco?).**

**"¿Y eso?"-Pregunto el rubio, con la boca llena de cereales y señalando la camara.**

**"Nada..."-Dijo Zoey con una sonrisa-"Tu solo sonrie"-Le dijo mirando sus ojos.**

**Elliot obedecio y esbozo una sonrisa, Zoey por su parte pego su cabeza a la de Elliot y la camara tomo una foto de ellos dos juntos felices (n/a:¡Que bonita escena! Ay, que lloro).**

**"Sigo sin compren..."-Pero Elliot no pudo acabar.**

**"Es simplemente un:Gracias"-Dijo Zoey, profiriendo una risita-"Vamonos"-Insto cogiendole del brazo.**

**"¿Y quien a dicho que te tengo que acompañar?"-Pregunto Elliot con una sonrisa de la habia pillado.**

**"Yo pense que..."-Pero Zoey no acabo la frase, se habia vuelto a desanimar.**

**"Tonta,era broma"-Dijo Elliot lanzandole un guiño y abriendole la puerta-"¿Nos vamos"-Pregunto, cerrando la puerta despues que hubiera salido Zoey.**

**Estuvieron andando los dos en silencio despues de salir de casa de al lado el uno del otro y habian pasado de hablar mucho en casa de Zoey a no hablar nada en la en silencio, pero no importaba, ese silencio lo sentian bien los dos.A medida que hiban andando, Elliot se acercaba mas y mas a Zoey; hasta que la cogio la intento ocultar que por ese hecho se habia ruborizado y paso el camino restante hasta la escuela mirando el piso.**

**Llegaron a la escuela, pero eso no supuso que Elliot la soltara de su agarre.**

**"Alegra esa cara y no te deprimas"-Le dijo Elliot con dulzura, parandose frente a ella y acariciandola con la mano libre la cara.**

**Zoey no dijo nada, simplemente asintio y le dedico una sonrisa a , en ese momento Elliot la tomo por la cintura y la beso como nunca lo habia hecho antes.**

**El besos duro pocos segundos y luego se separo y se fue, dejando a Zoey confusa pero muy beso le habia gustado, ya habia añorado los besos de Elliot, aunque esa noche habia soñado que Elliot le habia dado un besos (n/a:Eso no fue un sueño!).**

**Ya era tarde, asique Zoey corrio para llegar a su clase, pero en uno de los pasillos vio a Mark y paro, era el momento para hablar con el.**

**"Hola Mark"-Saludo fingiendo lo mejor que podia.**

**"Buenos dias Zoey"-Saludo Mark con una sonrisa.**

**"Tengo que decirte algo"-Dijeron los dos a la vez, mirandose respectivamente.**

**"Tu primero"-Ofrecio el castaño a la pelirroja.**

**", yo...no se por donde empezar"-Tartamudeo Zoey, algo sabia como enfrentarse a la mayor mentira de su vida.**

**"¿Que ocurre?"-Pregunto el castaño inquieto.**

**"No voy a ir al baile contigo"-Dijo tajante Zoey ya no se lo podia guardar mas.**


	11. Baile de mentiras

**"Entonces...¿Con quién vas a ir al baile?"-Preguntó Mark, sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir Zoey y esperando una resuesta por su parte.**

**"No voy a ir con que queria decir es que no voy a ir al baile"-Respondió Zoey, enmendado su poco más y la picia.**

**"¿Y por qué no vienes?"-Preguntó el castaño un poco más calmado sabiendo que Zoey no iría con otro chico que no fuera él.**

**"Porque tengo que ayudar a mi una cena con mis tios"-Dijo Zoey, rezando para que su excusa, cutre e imporvisada.**

**"Ah!Pues es una pena, pero lo entiendo"-Farfulló Mark, algo alicaido por la noticia de la pelirroja. (n/a: F-A-R-S-A-N-T-E)**

**"¿Y tu que querias decirme?"-Inquirió Zoey, observando la sorpresa que se reflejaba en el rostro del chico en eso instantes.**

**"No era nada..."-Explicó, mirando sus manos y pasando la vista de ella a Zoey y viceversa.**

_La hiba a decir que no podia llevarla al baile,pero me acaba de ahorrar el podré invitar a Erika_**-Pensó Mark emocionado por dentro y conteniendo esa emoción por ganas de ir con Erika, le atraia hacia ella y mucho.**

**"Bueno pues entonces...ya nos veremos. Adios"-Se despidió Zoey, pasando corriendo al lado de una falso Mark alicaido hacia su clase y dejandolo atras.**

**Zoey no aguatanba esa situación un minuto más, queria creerle, pero Mark, en verdad, se lo estaba poniendo realmente no se habia creido ni uno solo de sus apices de tristeza fingida, puedo que en el pasado se los hubiese creido pero esa Zoey, inocente que se creia todo ya murió y estaba enterrada muy lejos de la nueva Zoey. Ya no la engañaria más.**

_No me engañará no_**-Aún corriendo para llegar a su clase-**_Me has tenido engañada y yo como una tonta te creí.Pero eso ya no ocurrirá_**-Reflexionó, dejando de correr, parandose y mirando el pasillo en el que hacia un minuto o dos habia estado con Mark, ya no estaba, asique decidió continuar la marcha hacia su clase pero aundando.**

**Hiba lenta y los minutos pasaban deprisa delante de sus és de varios pasos se ubicó frente la puerta de su aula, la abrió y entró como si nada, llegaba tarde y el profesor la reprendió.**

**"Señorita Handson ¿Por qué llega tarde?"-Preguntó el profesor de mala gana a la alumna detrasada-"Espero que tenga una buena razón"-Siguió pronunciando, mirando a Zoey muy enojado por que le hubiera interrumpido la lección que estaba dando.**

**"Lo entretube hablando con un amigo en el pasillo"-Explicó Zoey, sin mirar siquiera a su profesor y ubicandose en su sitio sin que el docente se lo tenia tiempo para charlas tontas y sin sentido.**

**"Pues por el poco interés que demuestra por la asignatura, se va a quedar una hora más después de clase copiando Me tomaré enserio las matemáticas siempre en la pizarra cien veces"-Dijo el profesor, satisfecho por el castigo que le habia impuesto a la tardona del grupo.**

**"Vale"-Respondió Zoey sencillamente,sin replicarle o contestarle y por supuesto sin castigo estúpido no era la mayor de sus preocupaciones en ese cosas más importantes en las que pensar, y esa no era una.**

**El profesor volvió a retomar la explicación después de la interrupción de la ya estaba dandolé vueltas otra vez al mismo asunto que tomaba su cabeza y no la dejaba en paz ni un solo segundo del día.**

_Me está engañando, estoy completamente segura de que se alegró cuando le dije que no hiba a ir al baile aunque puso cara de perrito puedes ser, no me lo creo,habia confiado en él otra vez y me a vuelto a defraudar, otra va de mal en me deja sin ningún motivo y luego me enganña y es tan miserable que nisiquiera me lo dice de frente como un confiado en él...Habia confiado en él,y...y..._**-Zoey no podia seguir más así, se estaba derrumbando pero nohiba a llorar y menos por él, ya habia terminado.**

**Era consciente de que el docente explicaba pero no tenía ánimos para aternder a una simple y aburrida lección de matemáticas, no dejaba de darle vueltas y más vueltas a lo de sin creerse la verdad que tenía delantes de sus seguia pensando en Makr, su principal preocupación, pero derrepente algo la sacó de todos eso pensamientos que tenia en la vibració bolso estaba vibrando y lo tomó de su lugar antes que alguién lo ó la bolsa y cogió su celular, después la dejó y puso el celular en el regazo ocultandoló con la abrió y solo con el nombre ya se quedó sorpendida, era de Elliot asique lo leyó:**

**+Sonrie que estas más guapa ¿Qué tal estas?**

**A Zoey le sorprendió y ruborizó el Elliot se preocupara por ella no era algo normal, pero ultimamente en su vida no habia cosas ó contestar:**

**-Estoy bien, un poco enojada nada más ¿Como conseguiste mi número?**

**Al poco de un minuto le llegó un nuevo mensaje de Elliot, y sin leerlo ni nada ya sonrió.Sentir que alguién se preocupaba por ella le hacia mucho bien:**

**+Tengo contactos ¿Por qué estas enojada?**

**Preguntó en el í que lo mejor seria contarselo, así no estaría tan enojada y me sentiría más liverada:**

**-Es verdad, se me olvidó que eras Elliot llegué tarde a clase y el docente me a castigado a copiar después de clase.**

**En unos segundos el movil le transmitió la respuesta de cierto rubio:**

**+¡Ay Zoey!¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Bueno para que el castigo se te haga más ameno tengo una sorpresa para é después de clase.**

**Zoey estaba que no se lo creia, no sabia de que sorpresa hablaba el rubio pero ya queria saber, se moria de ganas, asique aceptó la invitación de Elliot:**

**-Vale,esta te espero.**

**Después de ese mensaje se cortó la comunicación entre ellos dos, Zoey ya no recibía más mensajes de Elliot, pero estaba muy contenta pensando en esa sorpesa prometida por su parte, y queria que el día se acabara ya para saber de que se trataba.**

**Ya tocaba la mensaje y mensaje se le habia pasado toda la clase y ya era la hora del levantó de su sitio y se fué con Mimi y Moe, ambas de brazos cruzados y rostro acusador.**

**"¿Esta todo bien chicas?"-Preguntó Zoey, algo asustada por la expresión de sus rostros.**

**"Si todo perfectu ¿Y tú?"-Respondió Moe con ironía mirando directo a Zoey.**

**"Ya...¿Nos vamos?"-Fue la respuesta de que estaban enojada y que algo no andaba pero no el porque y eso la molestaba.**

**Zoey hiba por el pasillo liderando al pequeño grupo, Mimi y Moe hiban detras suyo pisándole los talones y sin dar chance a ninguna conversación.A Zoey los minutos hasta la cafetería se le hicieron eternos, pero porfin puso en la cola para coger la comida, se sirvió algo de arroz y de ensalada y ya no más,se sentó en la mesa de siempre y empezó a poco segundos llegaron Mimi y Moe y la imitaron.**

**"Vale ¿Se puede saber que les pasa?"-Pregunto Zoey al cabo de cinco minutos sin conversación, ya no lo aguantaba más.**

**"¿Si te hacemos una pregunta, vas a ser totalmente franca?"-Contrataco Mimi con otra pregunta, dejando su torta de arroz en el plato de nuevo.**

**"Si, por supuerto"-Dijo Zoey, mirando como también la rubia dejaba de comar y depositaba la comida en su plato.**

**"Zoey ¿El por qué de esas sonrisas en el aula? ¿Y con quién hablabas por el celular?"-Preguntó directa Moe, respaldada por Mimi.**

_Se lo cuento,no has más opció no, no me van a dejar tranquila_**-Penso Zoey, tratando de decir la verdad pero no toda la verdad.**

**"La verdad...Me reía porque los mensaje eran graciosos y hablaba con...con... es, si con Mark"-Mentí yo, no entenderian si les dijera que hablaba con mi jefe.**

**"Esta haber desconfiado de ti"-Se disculpó Mimi por las dos, y con el asunto resuelto siguieron comiendo tanto Mimi como Moe.**

**Zoey en cambio, no podia comer sabiendo que las habia mentido y ellas la habian no hacia nada más que mentirlas.**

_Esto a ido demasiado que conterles la verdad, la cuestión es cuando_**-Penso Zoey, estaba dispuesta a contarselo todo, la culpa de no confiar en sus amigas las estaba matando.Y no queria otro problema más para su lista.**

**El timbre esa vez sonó inoportunamente y las tres chicas se dirigieron al aula de nuevo, se ubicaron en sus pupitres y a los dos o tres segundos llegó la profesora de lengua inglesa y empezó la clase.**

_¿Qué será la sorpresa de Elliot?_**-Pensó Zoey, absteniendose de atender a las explicaciones de la profesora-**_¿Qué tipo de sorpesa será?¿Por qué se porta Elliot tan bien conmigo?_**-Se preguntó Zoey, pero no tenia respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas.**

**Intentó despejar su mente centrandose en la clase de ingles,pero solo captó palabras sueltas como: Lake,river y ó que lo mejor no seria el ingles,ya que no sabia de que estaban hablando y se dedicó a observar la estaba un lugar detrás suyo a la isquierda,estaba tomando apuntes como loca de lo que se decia en clase en su cuaderno y Moe estaba un lugar detrás suyo mirandose en un espejo, arreglandose el pelo y poniendo és de este vistazo no le apeteció seguir mirando a la gente de clase y decidió mirar al reloj azul ubicado encima de la solo faltaban cinco minutos para irse, ya que ese dia solo daban cuatro horas no seis horas como los demás dias,pero los minutos pasaban muy lento y Zoey se aburria después de tanto esperar tocó la campana,pero Zoey no se podia mover y vió con impotencia como todos sus compañeros salian y ella no podia hacerlo porque se tenia que quedar a salieron todos se acercó a la pizarra para cabo de media hora ya habia escrito cincuenta oraciones,y media hora más tarde terminó de copiar habia escrito las cien oraciones mandadas por el docente.**

**Zoey salió al patio y se apoyó en unos de los muros para esperar a contenta,emocionada y también algo sabia porque se sentia nerviosa,pero realmente lo creia que era porque aunque Elliot solo habia dicho que tenia una sorpresa hiban a estar solos y más bien se parecia a una cita entre ellos ese pensamiento Zoey se sonrojó y escuchó latir a su corazón desbocado por lo que acababa de ó unos minutos más y apareció Elliot tal y como habia en su coche.**

**"Hola"-Saludó Zoey animada y contenta mirando a Elliot sentado en su descapotable rojo.**

**"Sube"-Fué lo único que dijo Elliot, Zoey obedeció y se subió al coche con él.**

**Zoey estaba muy nerviosa, estaba recordando los pensamientos que habia tenido antes sobre Elliot y ella, y ahora aún más porque no sabia a donde ó el coche por un par de calles y luego paró en un aparcamiento se bajó del coche y Zoey le imitó.Elliot la habia llevado a la playa y ya estaban caminando hacia dentro de esa playa en la que habian estado en varias ocasiones anteriores.**

_¿Asique este es el lugar al que me queria llevar? ¡Me encanta!_**-Pensó Zoey emocionada por poder pisar la playa desde hace mucho tiempo.**

**Zoey corrió y se sentó en una roca y empezó a quitarse los zapatos y las calcetas para andar mejor sobre la se limitó a admirarla mientras corria o metia los pies en el agua o simplemente estaba sentada en la arena con esa sonrisa suya tan caracterí decidió pasar un rato con Zoey y se acercó para sentarse a su lado en la arena junto a la pelirroja.**

**"Muchas gracias por traerme"-Dijo Zoey,con la mirada perdida en el azul de los ojos de Elliot,que se parecia al azul del mar.**

**"De queria hacer algo especial por ti y me alegro que te guste lo que habia que la playa te gusta asique decidí me cuesta tanto hacerte feliz.Y aunque no te lo haya dicho antes...por ti,lo que sea"-Respondió Elliot,dejando a Zoey anonadada e inmersa en sus ojos.**

**En ese momento Elliot acercó su mano a la de la dulce pelirroja y se la tomó apretaba después con fuerza, le encantaba poder tocar a aquella criatura que amaba,no quieria soltarla porque le encantaba estar así.Zoey estaba contentisima,era un dia maravilloso,estaba en la playa (Que la adoraba),hacia muy buen tiempo y estaba con un buen amigo, que es lo que necesitaba en estos momentos tan duros, y eso Elliot se lo estaba dando.**

**"¿Le has visto?"-Preguntó Elliot,escondiendo el dolor que le provocaba decir esa oración y poniendo buena apoyar a Zoey.**

**"Si,y...sinceramente estoy que tienes razón pero aún tengo mis le dije que no hiba a ir con él se alegró,pero...yo no se que pensar,y...esto ya me puede"-Dijo Zoey,empezando a llorar en la última parte de su frase.**

**Elliot acurrucó a Zoey en su pecho y le pasó la mano por los cabellos varias veces para que se tranquilizara, su pelo era suaves y llanto de Zoey era agudo,pero la falta de personas en la playa lo hacia insignificante entre los demás sonidos.**

**"Deshaogate"-Le recomendó Elliot varios minutos después de que hubiera empezado su queria verla así, le mataba verla así.**

**Todavia tardó en pasarsele el llanto unos minutos más,y luego de despegó del pecho de Elliot para seguir como estaba sentada la quitó las lagrimas de los ojos con sumo cuidado y la sonrió mientras lo hacia,para después besarla los labios suave y labios de Zoey esta vez eran timidos,inseguros pero devolvia el beso solo que muy era capaz de apreciar el dolor de Zoey por el mero hecho de besar sus Elliot estaba sintiendo algo que no habia sentido hasta el momento:confianza,apoyo...en ese momento es cuando Elliot se dió cuenta que Zoey estaba depositando lo poco que le quedaba de confianza en él y tenia claro que no la hiba a besó lo terminó la falta de oxígeno y ambos separaron sus cabezas sin quitarlas del tenia un leve sonrojo y Elliot no podia apartar la vista de esos ojos castañ dos sabian que aquello se volveria a repetir pero no cuando;Aunque querian que la próxima vez fuese ya.**

**"¿Nos vamos...ya?"-Preguntó Zoey algo nerviosa y sin atinar a lavantarse de la arena para ponerse los zapatos y las calcetas.**

**"Si"-Contestó Elliot,ayudando a que Zoey se levantara y pasandola los zapatos y las calcetas para que se los és sacó las llaves del coche de su bolsillo trasero Zoey al lado el tampoco atinaba a hacer nada a derechas.**

**En un par de minutos Zoey ya se habia puesto la ropa y estaba ya subiendose al coche junto a Elliot, que arrancó el coche con un rugido del motor seco y lo dirigió hacia el cafe en el que trabajaban los se sentía mejor después de haberse calmado y deshaogado gracias a se preguntaba como lo haria Elliot para saber siempre lo que Zoey libre y sin una carga encima al cafe en lo que a Zoey le parecia que era muy poco tiempo, sin dirijirse ni una sola palabra, ni una sola ,y sl entrar juntos no faltaron las preguntas por parte de las mesaras y amigas de aquel cafe rosado.**

**"¿Por qué entraron juntos?"-Preguntó Corina con desdén profiriendo una risita.**

**"¿Son novios?"-Preguntó Kiki,muy emocionada y vestida derrepente de detective mientras sonreía a la pelirroja y observaba a Elliot entrar en el laboratorio del cafe.**

**"¿Estuvieron juntos en la mañana?"-Preguntó Bridget,mirando fijamente a Zoey a los ojos y sin apartar la mirada.**

**Esas preguntas hicieron que Zoey se sonrojara y empezara a lanzar risitas nerviosas,cosa que alarmó a las demás.**

**"Ya luego hablamos ¿Si?Tengo que ir a hacer de mesera"-Se escubolló Zoey corriendo hacia el vestuarios para zafarse de de sus preguntas incómodas.**

**"Esto aqui no la seguimos chicas"-Le dijo Corina a todas las demás y luego se fueron a hacer de meseras tal y como habia hecho Zoey unos minutos se escaria más, eso estaba claro.**

**La tarde estuvo tranquila,sin ningún incidente, pelea o discusió fin llegó la hora de irse,pero las chicas estaban decididas a obtener una respuesta y no se irian sin ella.**

**"¿Y...?"-Abordó Corina a Zoey cuando hiba a salir por la puerta.**

**"Y..."-Contestó Zoey algo neviosa-"Pues...No,Elliot y yo no somos novios y no pasamos la mañana juntos,simplemente le ví en la acera frente al cafe y por eso entramos juntos"-Explicó,bajo la escrutación de su respuesta por parte de las chicas.**

**"Esta que era imposible"-Respondió Corina, sin mirar siquiera a Zoey.**

**"Se cayó al piso mi teoria"-Respondió Kiki,algo defraudada de que no fueran estaba convencida de que lo eran.**

**"Pues ya ven chicas,estaban esta ocasión para invitarlas al baile que da mi escuela mañana por la noche,me encantaria que vinieran"-Ofreció Zoey,con una hermosa sonrisa.**

**"¿Y ver como es la escuela de la chusma?No me lo pierdo"-Dijo Corina,con una sonrisa de suficiencia.**

**"Claro,nos encantará ir"-Respondió Bridget emocionada ante la idea de una baile.**

**"Yo no puedo"-Declaró Renee-"Tengo una sesión de modelos y me temo que no podré acompañarlas"-Explicó con una excusa en su cara pero no en sus labios.**

**"Pues ñana vamos todas al baile"-Dijo Zoey,muy contenta y abrazándolas.**

**Después del pequeño anuncio de Zoey,se fue cada una a su casa emocionada.**

**Zoey llegó a su casa algo cansada por la sesión de trabajo y alicaida por Mark,y sus padres al verla así no dudaron ni un instante en preguntarla que sucedia.**

**"¿Que ocurre?¿Vas a cenar?"-Le prpeguntó su madre llena de preocupación.**

**"No ocurre nada y no,no voy a cenar"-Respondió sin mirar si quiera a su madre y haciendo un esfuerzo para subir por las escaleras.**

**"¡Oh no!Ya vuelve a la rutina de no querer cenar"-Le dijo la madre al padre y los dos se limitaron a observas como Zoey subia por las escaleras como un alma en pena,en silencio.**

**Zoey tardó más de cinco minutos en subir las escaleras por el cambio,deshizo las coletas,programó el despertador y se metió en las sabanas para estar increible que tuvieran que ir a trabajar siendo al día siguiente sabado,Elliot verdaderamente las explotaba.**

_Mañana lo cambiará todo_**-Pensó Zoey,cerrando los ojos fuertemente para evadirse de la realidad y de las mentiras de su calmó e intentó dormirse y lo consiguió,aunque bien entrada la madrugada.**

**El ruido del despertador acabó despertando a una pelirroja que no habia dormido muy bien y que ya hiba tarde media hora.**

**"¡Oh no!Me e vuelto a Zoey visteté"-Se instó Zoey,cogiendo una falda y una camiseta de su ó los listones y se hizo las dos ó corriendo las escaleras y se encaminó hacia el trabajo sin desayunar.**

**Llegó antes de que fueran las nueve y se fue a colocarse el uniforme antes de que la viera Elliot y la turno de todas las meseras empezó pero al cabo de dos horas algo lo interrumpió.Elliot hecho a todo el mundo,con esa amabilidad que le caracteriza y colgó el cartel de cerrado;después runió a todas las chicas en torno la mesa a las nueve.**

**"Chicas las e citado porque como ya saben,por cortesia de Zoey,esta noche vamos a ir a un baile;y cuando digo vamos quiere decir que yo también voy pero tranquilas...las dejaré espacio y no estaré encima de ustedes"-Explicó Elliot a las cuatro chicas ahí reunidas (Renee ya estaba en la sesión de modelos)-"Tienen permiso para irse ahora a casa a arreglarse para el veremos en el gimnasio de la escuela de Zoey a las nueve menos cuarto"-Dicho esto último Elliot se marchó al piso de arriba y las chicas hacia sus cafe quedó deshabitado en questión de unos pocos segundos.**

**Zoey se despidió de las demás y marchó hacia su casa emocionada y pensativa por lo que se hiba a ó,y al no estar sus padres subió a su habitación sin nigún tipo de pregunta o reclamación por parte de nadie,y eso era un alivo para primero que hizo fue tomar y tirar sobre la cama toda la ropa de su armario para ver que se ir espectacular aunque no sabia para que para enfrentarse a una mentira también podia ir lo que quedaba de mañana y parte de la tarde probandose todos sus vestidos,hasta que encontró el perfecto para la ocasió vestido era corto,por encima de las rodillas,azul,con un escote de palabra de honor y un cinturoncito muy fino de perlas aguamarinas por la lo puso,le quedaba como anillo al el adecuado para la ocasión.**

_Decidido me llevo este_**-Pensó Zoey,mirando la hermosa imagen que le devolvía el ó conjuntar el atuendo con unas sandalias azules celestes con tacón y motivos plateados,un brazalete azul oscuro con flores,el collar con su nombre que le habia regalado Mark y otro collar de una luna la mitad azul,la mitad si que estaba és de contemplarse en el espejo una vez más decidió que se recogeria el pelo en un moño y decorado con una pinza azul y plateada y se puso unas perlas azules como si que se quedó atónita con la imagen que le devolvia el ó el bolso,también azul,que habia seleccionado y bajó,ya se le habia hecho tarde por arreglarse y no llegaria a su sorpresa al abrir la puerta se encontró a un Elliot recostado en el capó de su decapotable.**

**"Supuse que llegarias tarde,asique vine a buscarte"-Dijo Elliot,levantando la cabeza y quedando enmudecido por lo que sus ojos veian-"E-es-tas mu-uy lin-da"-Tartamudeó,esa noche estaba lindisima,no habia duda.**

**"Gracias.Tú estas muy apuesto"-Respndió Zoey sonrojada por el comentario de Elliot y sin poder alejar la mirada de él.**

**"¿Vamos a ya?"-Preguntó Elliot,abriendo la puerta del coche a la pelirroja.**

**"Si,vamos a ya"-Dijo Zoey,subida en el coche y soltando un suspiro.**

**No tardaron nada más que unos pocos segundos en llegar al baile y se bajaron del auto para ir a reunirse con las chicas en la entrada.**

**"Llegaron tarde"-Reprochó Corina en cuanto los vió,hiba atabiada de un vestido morado,largo y con una pequeña cola en la parte posterior.**

**"Lo mi culpa"-Explicó Zoey,llena de vergüenza por llegar tarde.**

**Zoey hechó un rápido vistazo a las chicas y a llevaba un vestido verde,de maga larga,corto y con una abertura en la espalda,Kiki llevaba un vestido por debajo de las rodillas,amarillo y con un lazo negro en la zona del era sin duda el más apuesto,llevaba un pantalón blanco,combinado con una camisa azul celeste,con los dos primeros botones estaban muy lindos,una lástima que Renee y Wesley se lo perdieran,pero no podia hacer nada.**

**Zoey acompañda por las demás entró al gimnasio y nada más hacerlo le dió un vuelco al corazóó a Mark bailando con otra chica en medio de las pista,mientras la besaba,la susurraba y la sonreía como un tonto.**

_Elliot tenia razón,él no me a me puedo creer que me engañe ¿Qué e hecho yo para merecer esto?¿Qué?_**-Zoey estaba apuntito de derrumbarse pero ahora no podia,ahora era el momento de cortar la mentira,y eso era justo lo que pensaba hacer.**

**Corina y las demás al ver que Zoey no se movia decidieron dejarle especio y se fueron a una esquina del gimnasio.**

**"¿Qué le pasó allá a Zoey?"-Preguntó Bridget por encima de la música.**

**"No lo sé"-Se limitó a decir Kiki encogiendo los brazos-"Corina tienes algo enganchado en el vestido por detrás"-Señaló la rubia a una cinta blanca en el vestido de Corina.**

**Corina de giró para quitarsela,pero chocó con el chico que tenia detrás.**

**"Disculpeme señorita"-Pidió el joven-"Soy Chugo ¿Y usted?"-Preguntó besnado la mano de Corina y despegando la cinta blanca de su traje.**

**"Encantada yo soy Corina"-Se presentó la peliazul,se habia enamorado de ese chico en el mismo instante en el que le habia visto.**

**"Precioso nos veremos en otra ocasión Corina"-Se despidió Chugo, depositando un suave beso en su un chico muy galante.**

**Corina todavia seguia en shock por su enamoramiento prematuro y Bridget y Kiki no habia perdido detalle de la situación ni un segundo.**

**Zoey ya se acercaba a donde estaba Mark con la de espalda a ella asique le dió un golpe para que se girara.**

**"¿Quié ha...? Zoey ¿Qué haces tu aquí?"-Preguntó Mark desconcartado y algo nervioso por la chica que tenia que ocultar.**

**"Yo...Yo habia confiado en ti de nuevo,te habia querido,es más nunca dejé de hacerlo y tú...me menosprecias y me engañas ¿Tan poca cosa soy para ti? Pensé que me querias pero ya veo que estaba advirtieron,y estaba tan ciega que decidí creerte a ti e ignorar a los que me decian la é que eras diferente,pero ahora veo que eres como los demá un CERDO,RASTRERO,ASQUEROSO,PATAN,MENTIROSO e INFIEL"-Dijo Zoey mientras que lloraba,se le rompia el alma en mil pedazos y gritaba los el momento de los insultos cesó la música y todo el mundo en el gimnasio pudo oir lo que decia Zoey,incluido Elliot.**

**"Zoey eso no es so-olo...te quiero"-Mintió Mark intentando coger la mano de Zoey.**

**"No vuelvas a decir eso nunca ¿Qué pretendes?¿Seguir hiriendome o qué? No te has dadocuenta de que ya me has hecho mucho daño"-Dijo entre lágrimas Zoey y luego calleteó la mejilla de Mark dejandola roja y salió corriendo del gimnasio.**

**"Zoey..."-Pronunció Mark bajito para sí y tocandosé la mejilla que le ardía por la cachetada.**

**Corina,Bridget y Kiki no daban crédito a lo que acababa de pasar ya que ellas no estaban enteradas de la situación de Zoey y Mark.Y quedaron engañadas y doloridas por el sufrimiento de su amiga.**

**"Zoey..."-Dijeron las tres bajito,cada una para sí.**

**Elliot habia presenciado el momento y ya se hallaba corriendo corriendo por donde habia ido Zoey para encontrarla,pero no hayó ninguna pista que le condujera hasta ella.**

**"ZOEY"-Gritó Elliot desesperado y mirando la oscuridad reinante de la noche.**

_¿Donde estará?Tengo que encontrarla_**-Pensó el rubio,mientras empezó a correr soguiendo la dirreción que le dictaba su corazón para encontrar a Zoey. (n/a:Me quedó muy cursi esta parte)**


	12. Buscando a Zoey

**Las meseras, tanto como las chicas y todas las personas del baile no alcanzaban a comprender que acababa de pasar, porque Zoey, que todos sabian era la novia de Mark, le habia cacheteado el moflete que ahora estaba rojo, muy rojo.**

**"Cariñin ¿A qué ha venido eso?"-Preguntó Erika a Mark después que hubiese presenciado la escena sin entenderla-"¿Por qué te cacheteó esa pelirroja tan horrible?"-Preguntó con desdén a la espalda del chico castaño.**

**"Ella no es horrible, y esa cachetada se considera una vuelta de algo que la debía"-Respondió Mark, con la cabeza gacha y sin poder dejar de pensar en la expresión de Zoey, su voz, su rostro acusador y sus ojos anegados en lágrimas.**

_Yo...Yo había confiado en tí de nuevo_**-Pensó Mark, la frase de Zoey le habia matado y ahora era cuando se dió cuenta de todo el daño y el sufrimiento que había aflijido en la pelirroja-**_Soy estúpido. La dejé pasar por un capricho pasajero, pero que estúpido soy_**-Mark no podia dejar de torturarse por lo que habia hecho y la rabia por hacer sufrir a Zoey le consumia y a la misma vez le invadía la tristeza.**

**Los minutos se hacian lentos, en el gimnasio nadie bailaba, nadie hablaba, ya no sonaba música, nadie reía, todo el mundo estaba allí, quieto, mirando al chico moreno del centro de la pista, en silencio, sin emitir un sonido, sin perderse ni una solo de sus expresiones. Todos y todo estaba en silencio, en un silencio inquietante.**

**"¿QUÉ PASA? ¿ESQUE NO SABEIS BAILAR? ¡PONED MÚSICA!"-Gritó Mark, la que hablaba era su furia y su dolor, pero también un poco de su vergüenza, y todos en el gimnasio se asustaron e hicieron lo que el castaño les ordenó. Mark cayó al suelo de rodillas y formó con su mano un puño con el que pegó varias veces al piso que estaba bajo él.**

**Todo en el baile se renaudó con la simple orden del moreno, la gente bailaba, fingia que reía y hablaba, menos un grupo que se acercaba al centro de la pista, donde estaba el castaño del suelo.**

**"¡Qué bajo has caido! ¿Cómo has podido?"-Le encaró Corina, mirando la figura que estaba en el suelo tendida y temblando leve pero perceptiblemente-"Zoey se quedó corta"-Reprendió ayudando a su amiga.**

**"Al principio no entendimos muy bien porque Zoey hizo lo que hizo pero ya entendimos, eres una muy mala persona"-Criticño Bridget mirando a los ojos de Mark, este habia levantado el rostro.**

**"Estarás contento, ya tienes lo que querías. Disfrutalo"-Dijo Kiki mirando como volvia a enterrar la cabeza entre sus manos.**

**Las tres chicas después de decirle lo que pensaban a Mark se fueron alejando, pero la voz del castaño las detuvo.**

**"Esperen"-Pidió Mark, ya parado-"Estoy muy avergonzado por lo que e hecho y yo de verdad quiero a Zoey, si la ven, diganseló"-Dijo, con mucho vergüenza plasmada en el rostro y una expresión muy triste en los ojos.**

**"Eso cuentaseló a quién te créa"-Respndió Corina, sin siquiera mirarle y saliendo junto a Kiki y Bridget del gimnasio para que las engullera la oscuridad.**

**Zoey seguía corriendo, queria huir de la mentira en la que habia vivido, y huir solo era una solución temporal. Corría con los ojos cerrados y sin rumbo fijo, corría llena de tristeza y de enojo a la vez, corría desesperada y huyendo. Corría, no, dejó de correr por la falta de aire en sus pulmones, nunca habia sido una buena corredora y el no saber administrarse el oxígeno lo corroboraba. Se quedó parada con los ojos aún cerrados, no sabia donde estaba pero sentía tranquilidad y no se escuchaba nada, precisamente silencio era lo que necesitaba para pensar, para meditar. Abrió los ojos y para su sorpresa se encontró frente al café Mew Mew.**

_Un lugar my adecuado_**-Pensó Zoey, mirando el café-**_No me apetece entrar, me quedaré aquí fuera_**-Zoey obserbó el café otra vez y luego repentinamente se fijó en el bosque de atrás, no lo habia visto y decidió que se escondería ahí. Era oscuro, apartado y silencioso, era todo lo que ella necesitaba. Y estaba vacio.**

**Elliot corría por la calle que daba a la playa, el haber salido después de Zoey no habia ayudado a ía que a Zoey le encantaba la playa y tenía la esperanza de encontrarla allí, era un sitio perfecto para pensar y estar sola, y más de noche. Llegó después de correr quience minutos, estaba preocupada por Zoey y el no verla en la playa no le tranquilizó. Zoey estaba muy triste y con el corazón roto, vete tu a saber que tontería podría hacer, aunque Elliot quería darla un voto de confianza, quería creer en ella.**

**Corina, Bridget y Kiki hiban caminando por las calles oscuras de la ciudad.**

**"Deberíamos estae buscando a Zoey"-Gritó kiki con su voz aguda y llena de preocupación, dirigiendola directamente a Corina.**

**"De seguro que Elliot la estará buscando y seguro que Zoey no nos querrá ver a ninguna de nosotras"-Respondió Corina, alicaida por la oración de Kiki.**

**"Chicas calmense, Elliot ya habrá encontrado a Zoey y estaran volviendo a su ñana veremos que tal está Zoey ¿Si?"-Intervino Bridget, dando una sonrisa a las chicas para que se calmaran y les bajaran los nervios un poco-"Vayamos a nuestras casa"-Dijo, en foma de despedida y desapareciendo en la oscuridad.**

**Kiki y Corina se quedaron solas y juntas y empezaron a caminar en silencio, ninguna de las dos sabia que decir. Caminaron juntas un buen trecho pero luego se separaron. Corina tomó la derechar y Kiki la izquierda para ir a sus respectivas casas.**

**En medio de la oscuridad reinante y a media noche, Zoey estaba sentada en la hierba del bosque con las piernas encogidas y sujetandolas con las manos y los brazos por encima del ligero vestido. En estos momentos es cuando se arrepentía porque el vestido fuera tan fino y no se hubiera traido chaqueta. Tenia el corazón roto y de sus ojos salian lagrimillas de vez en cuando ya.**

_Yo so-olo...Te quiero_**-Esa frase que dijo Mark no paraba de repetirsele una y otra y otra vez, desde que la habia escuchado. La habia lastimado, habia jugado con ella y no le habia importado jugar con sus sentimientos-**_Esto no se lo perdonaré nunca, en la vida. No le importé nunca, solo me utilizó ¿Y cómo e podido estar tan ciega? Lo tenía delante de mis narices y no me dí ni cuenta. Ahora que lo pienso bien, tengo que disculparme con Elliot, el me decia la verdad y yo no le creí, mañana le buscaré y le daré una excusa-_**La pelirroja ahora lloraba más, por lo tonta que habia sido y tenía mucho frio pero no tenia ánimos para irse a su casa o a cualquier otro lado. Lo único que queria era un reloj para saber la hora, aunque sería media noche, o lo suponía.**

**Elliot estaba de vuelta en el gimnasio, el baile habia acabado y él estaba recostado en el capó de su auto repasando la lista de luegares en los que habia buscado a Zoey. La habia buscado en su casa, en una cafeteria que solia frecuentar y ahora en el gimnasio por si habia vuelto, pero todos esos sitios dieron negativo en cuanto a Zoey, no estaba en ninguno de ellos y a Elliot se le estaban acabando los lugares donde mirar. Le quedaban pocos, pero decidió ir al parque en el que Zoey se transformó por pimera vez. Elliot se subió al auto y lo arrancó poniendoló al maximo de velocidad para llegar lo más rápido posible al parque por si estaba allí la pelirroja. Salió de la escuela y vagó por algunas calles para acabar dando con el parque. Aparcó el impresionante descapitable rojo y entró. Lo primero que vió fue la zona en la que Zoey se habia trnasformado por primera vez en una mew mew, le traía tantos recuerdos. Zoey estaba preciosa con su vestido rosa y sus orejitas. Elliot se enamoró de ella nada más verla la cara cuando la tenia entre sus brazos agarrado. Había estado enamorado de algunas chicas antes, bueno tal vez no se le pudiese llamar amor, mejor capricho, pero con Zoey era diferente, con Zoey era casi mágico, cada vez que la veía se le salia el corazón y no podia apartar la mirada, con ella no atinaba a hacer nada y cada vez que la miraba veía un detalle suyo en el que no habia reparado. Habia descubierto que tenia un mechón del flequillo más largo que los demás, que le salian pequeñas arruguitas en los pómulos cuando se reía y le salia una pequeña marca en forma de corazón en la que el flequillo tapaba cuando lloraba. En fin, que tenia, muchas cosas que él desconocia pero queria saber. Y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlas todas y tendria todo el tiempo del mundo para elloa cuando la encontrara. Miró de nuevo a su alrededor y observó que ya habian erreglado la banca que el predásito quebró cuando hizo la prueba para saber si Zoey era una mew mew o simplemente era una chica normal. La verdad, era lógico, ya habia pasado un año de eso.**

_Cuesta creer que ya haya pasado un año. Yo lo recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer-_**Elliot se sentó y se recostó en la banca nueva, hechó la cabeza gacia atrás y se empezó a masajear la frente-**_¿Donde estas Zoey? Aún no e acabado de mirar aquí, deberia seguir buscando-_**Enderezó el cuerpo, pero se quedó parado en la banca. No sabia que hacer o donde buscar y lo único que queria hacer era encontrar a Zoey y cerciorarse de que estaba bien, y ya habia tomado una decisión. Ahí parado en la banca no encotraría a nadie, asique se levantó y se puso en marcha. La noche estaba hermosa pero comenzaba a levantarse algo de niebla y muy espesa. Elliot no hizo caso de la niebla y comenzó a andar por una de las infinitas calles del parque. El piso se sentia raro y su cuerpo era como si le pesara mucho; aún se notaba el cálido ambiente de la noche pero empezaba a hacer frio y además, aire. La arena del parque se estaba metiendo en los ojos de Elliot y tuvo que parar un momento para restregárselos y sacar toda la tierra. El aire se estaba volviendo más y más agresivo, era como si algo no le dejara seguir hacia delante porque ocurria algo allí y eso, a Elliot, solo le estaba dando más ganas de ir a ver, estaba casi completamente seguro de que allí estaba Zoey. Se puso una mano encima de los ojos para que no le volviera a pasar arena y continuó con paso corto, pero firme; a veces el aire le hechaba para atrás pero el seguia. Seguia caminando, intentando poner toda su agudeza en los ojos para ver algo entre la repentina tormenta de arena, derepente entre la nuebla divisó una silueta. Al principio como estaba lejos no reconocia de que se trataba, y creyó que era un animal; pero...al acercarse más, vió que era la silueta de una chica.**

_Zoey...te encontré-_**Elliot seguía batallando con el viento y al fin consigió acercarse a la figura de la chica y en cuento lo hizo...¡Puf! de golpe se fue la niebla y ya no habia rastro del viento que le habia impedido continuar, aunque si que se quedó el frio. Se acercó más a la silueta que tenia en frente suya, con el fin de observarla, ya que estaba de espaldas. Giró, y entonces pudo ver la cara de la chica.**

**"¡No puede ser! Eres tú..."-Elliot no pudo evitar gritar, esto no se lo esperaba en lo más mínimo.**

**Zoey estaba encojida, hecha una especie de ovillo, con los ojos rojos y mucho frio repartido por todo el cuerpo. En verdad queria una chaqueta.**

_Si solo lo hubiese visto venir. ¿Por qué caí de nuevo por él?-_**Ya no tenia lágrimas para llorar, pero era incapaz de torturarse por lo tonta y lo necia que habia sido. De todas las cosas que habian pasado esa noche solo sabia con certeza una...Mark le habia engañado y jugado a dos bandas. Esa, era la verdad y no lo que habia creido ella todo ese tiempo-**_Lo único que deseo es que si me a tenido que hacer tanto daño a mí para estar con ella...al menos le valga la pena-_**Era cierto lo que pensaba, pero no podia evitar el hecho de que aún seguia pensando en Mark, y la primera palabra que le venia a la cabeza con ese nombre era amor. Eso lo tenia que cambiar como fuera y lo sabia, pero...no era un robot; no podia desconectarse y dejar de sentir amor por Mark de un segundo a otro-**_Aunque ahora mismo desearía serlo y poder dejar de sufrir. Aunque...esto, se pasará con el tiempo ¿No?-_**Ya estaba cansada, y el frio no hacia nada más que nublarle los pensamientos y entumecerle todo el cuerpo. Decidió cerrar los ojos por un minuto, o quizá dos o tres...solo tenia sueño, mucho sueño.**

_El café Mew Mew-_**Pensó. Ese era el único lugar en el que le quedaba por mirar. Si Zoey no estaba ahí no sabia que haría...**

**Elliot dió un paso, y luego otro y otro, así hasta quedar frente a frente con la puerta del café. Extendió los brazos y empujó una de las puertas hasta conseguir que abriera y formara un hueco suficientemente grande para que el puediera entrar al interior. Lo hizo y encendió el interruptor de la luz, poco a poco se fué iluminando toda la planta baja del café, haciendo que Elliot ya pudiera ver. Hechó un vistazo rápido con la mirada abarcando todo el área que tenia delante. A simple vista estaba claro que no hiba a ver nada y decidió ir a la cocina. En unos poco pasos ya estuvo allí y...nada; Zoey no estaba,solo habia unos cuantos platos y alguna que otra bandeja desperdigada por la mesa, pero, salvo eso...nada más. Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, eres muy frustrnate no encontrarla, pero no se rendiría. Su segundo destino, el vestuario. Entró con paso lento y calmado por la penumbra hasta que alcanzó el interruptor y lo prendió. Allí tampoco estaba, solo se encontraba el uniforme de Zoey en la banca, ya que siempre se le olvidaba colocarlo en el loquer a la pequeña pelirroja. Elliot lo tomó de la banca con cuidado, con miedo de que se le callera o lo zafara descolocándolo y se lo acercó para olerlo.**

_Um, el aroma de Zoey. Ese típico aroma suyo a fresa que no hace, que si no que me quiera acercar más ella y abrazarla a cada rato. Es tan agradable-_**Con esos poco segundos y el aroma de Zoey, Elliot volvió a recuperar la confianza en que la encontraría.**

**Se alejó el uniforme y abrió el loquer para colocarlo donde debia estar. Lo abrió, lo colocó y no obstante se fijó en la foto que habia pegada en la parte de adentro del loquer, eso si que no se lo esperaba. Era la foto de ellos dos que le habia regalado a Zoey hacía apenas unos pocos días pegada con un iman rosa, en forma de corazón al loquer. Zoey habia pegado un post-it al lado de la foto pero sin taparla y Elliot se acercó para leerlo. Peleando, ovbio ponía en el post-it y eso no pudo evitar sacarle una sonrisa a Elliots. Era verdad que siempre se estaban peleando, pero eso era solo una excusa para acercarse a Zoey y ahora lo sabía. Cerró el loquer con una sonrisa al saber que Zoey guardaba la foto que le dió y salió del vestuario para ir al laboratorio. Una vez allí se dedicó a mirar haber si habia algo, lo que sea, pero no encontró nada. Lo único que vió es que el ordenador mostraba una borrasca de aire frio que se acercaba a Tokyo. Pero eso ahora no tenía ni la más mínima importancia. este último, era el unico cuarto que le quedaba por registrar en el piso de abajo, asique con paso rápido se dirigió y subió por la escalera con la esperanza de encontrar a Zoey en el segundo piso. Subió la escalera corriendo y se plantó en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso. En esa no encontró a Zoey, y se dedicó a buscar en las demás habitaciones vacias que se utilizaban como desvanes para almacenar cosas o simplemente permanecían vacias. Ellios creyó que ese sería un buen lugar para esconderse pero no encontró a Zoey en ninguna de las habitaciones. Tras no encontrar nada se fue hacia su cuarto, pero no esperaba que Zoey, de todos los lugares en los que se podia enconder, lo hiciera en su cuarto. Pero por hechar una mirada no perdía nada. Puso su mano en el pomo y lo giró lentamente, abrió y entró. Prendió la luz y Elliot se encontró su cuarto tal y como esperaba. La cama hecha, la ventana cerrada, la silla en su lugar y un pequeño ordenador portatil encima de la meza abierto y mostrnado las ganancias del café en el último mes con un diagramas de barras. Si, en definitiva todo estaba como el esperaba, pero hechaba en falta la figura de una chica bajita y con el pelo pelirrojo a la que llevaba buscando por horas. Elliot se sentó en la cama frustrado por no encontrar a Zoey, en verdad pensaba que podia encontrarla, pero ya se le habia acabado los lugares en donde mirar y no sel e ocurria ningún otro. Alzó el brazo y empezó a tantear hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando, su reloj de pulsera; se lo puso y miró la hora que era.**

_Las 12:50h ya, espero que Zoey no esté por ahí vagando sola-_**Elliot no pudo evitar pensar en lo mal que habia salido la noche y en la más afectada, Zoey.**

**Sin muchas ganas se levantó y se acercó a la ventana para mirar la noche y a su cabeza no venia otro pensamiento que el nombre de Zoey y el dulce rostro de la pelirroja. Cuando estaba mirando, no pudo avitar fijarse en algo que brillaba en la hierba de la parte r¡trasera del café y le picó la curiosidad. Apagó la luz de su cuarto y bajó al primer piso para salir por la puerta que daba a la parte trasera del café. Al salir le golpeó de pronto todo el aire frio del exterior en la piel y no pudo evitar estremecerse aunque fuera un poco. Algo volvió a brillar en la hierba y se agachó para recogerlo. Era una pinza azul y plateada y a Elliot se le hacia extrañamente familiar.-**_¿De qué me suena tnato?-_**Pensó mientras la sujetaba delante de sus ojos y la miraba con mucha atención.-**_ Haber, creo habersela visto puesta a alguién en el baile esta noche, pero...¿a quién? Estos colores, el caso es que me suena, hagamos memoria. Renee no a venido al baile, Kiki hiba vestida de amarillo pero sin nigún adorno en el pelo, Bridget hiba de verdde y sin nada en el pelo, Corina hiba vestida de morado y lo único que habia cambiado eran las gomas de sus moños de color, mio no es, asique todo apunta a...¡ZOEY! es verdad ella hiba vestida de azul con adornos en color plata y azul, de hecho este adorno es suyo. Ahora recuerdo haberselo visto en su cabello. Por eso me era tan familiar, además cuando hibamos al baile en el coche recuerdo haberselo visto. Entones esto quiere decir que Zoey está aquí ¿pero donde?-_**Elliot habia conseguido sacar de quien era la pinza y ahora sabia que Zoey estaba allí, solo tenia que saber exactamente donde buscarla.**

**Su mirada repentinamente se posó en el bosque que habia estado ahí todo el rato-**_Claro, como no lo ví.Que mejor sitio para estar solo que un bosque por el que nadie pasa-_**Elliot empezaba a estar contento, pofín el puzzle empezaba a encajar y sabia que Zoey estaba en el bosque, ahora solo tenia que encontrarla y traerla de vuelta.**

**Con paso firme se hechó a andar hacia el bosque mientras se guardaba la pinza en un bolsillo del pantalón y del otro sacaba su celular para utilizarlo de linterna. Ya se habia metido solo un poco y el espesor de la maleza no le permitia ver, por lo tanto tuvo que utilizar su celular, aunque este tampoco era de mucha ayuda ya que no alumbraba lo suficiente como para ver a dos palmos más lejos de su cara. Saguía y seguía andando y a medida que avanzaba lo único que veía era árboles y más árboles, lo que a Elliot le daba una sensación de que estaba andando en círculos. Tenia que ir tanteando con la mano para no encontrarse una sorpresa y el celular se apagaba cada pocos minutos. Tenia claras dos cosas, una era que estaba perdido y la dos que estaba dando vueltas en círculos. Pero también tenia claro que eso no le hiba a impedir llegar hasta Zoey, aunque tuviese que dar círculos cuadrados llegaría hasta ella. Al estar pensando, no se dió cuenta de que habia tropezado con algo, algo que le impedia seguir su camino, algo grande y helado, que se podia sentir aún habiendo tela de por medio. Elliot paró en vista de que no podia seguir y algo captó su atención, un sonido. Bajó el tono de sus pensamientos y entonces pudo escuchar con total claridad un gemido entremezclado con una respiración entrecortada y agitada. Sin pensarselo dos veces se agachó porque tenia claro que ese bulto era una persona y no una persona cualquieras, él creía que era Zoey. Optó por ponerse de rodillas para estar más cómodo y alumbró con el celular el rostro tan conocido que llevaba tiempo esperando encontrar.**

**"ZOEY ¿Puedes oirme? ¡ZOEY!"-Pero no respondía, estaba helada y muy pálida.**

**Elliot se quitó la chaqueta y rapidamente se la puso a Zoey, pasando sus brazos por las mangas y abrochando los botones. Sabia que no serviría de mucho, pero algo haría. Volvió a alumbrar su cara con la luz. Tenía grandes ojeras y los labios morados. También temblaba, pero ahora ya menos porque empezaba a entrar aunque fuera un poco en calor. La luz del celular aunque no era muy intensa molestaba a Zoey y consiguió que abriera los ojos levemente.**

**"E-elliot, y-yo lo sien-to..."-Pero Elliot no la dejó continuar ya que la puso un dedo en los labios para que no pudiera hablar.**

**"Está bien, ya hablaremos después"-Respondió sonriendo porque estaba bien y su respiración se habia asentado. Porfín la habia encontrado.**

**La respuesta de Zoey fué un leve asentimiento que Elliot percibió sin problemas y luego volvió a cerrar los ojos quedando como habia estado minutos antes. Elliot la cargó en sus brazos y caminó para salir del bosque con ella.**

**"Tu solo duerme. esta a sido uns noche muy larga para tí..."-Dijo, besando levemente su frente y sonriendo por haberla encontrado. Aunque ahora tenía un reto aún nmayor...¿Por donde se salía?**


	13. Hachas y otras cosas

Elliot miraba inquieto a su alrededor. Había crecido en esos bosques la mayor parte del tiempo, cuando no se dedicaba a hacer investigaciones que no le llevaban a nada importante. Sesentía más perdido que nunca. Ya no erasolo que el no pudiese salir hasta que le encontraran de aquel bosque sino que ibacon Zoey, que estaba medio helada. Miró el rostro de la pelirroja. Anehelaba un beso suyo, aunque ahora mismo no estaba en situación de permitirse pensar esas cosas. Fue giándose por puro instinto. Seguía la luna, tal vez seguía a un pájaro que divisaba en la lejanía de formaintemitente. Segía como podía, por ella, por Zoey. No la ibaa abandonar ni se iba a rendir en su intento por sacarla de allí. No, no podía. La debía todo. Aunque ella no lo supiese, Zoey era la razón por la que había vuelto a sonreir. Observar lo deespistada que era, los escándalos que montaba en el café o cuando tarareaba en la cocina habían hecho que poco a poco se fuese hablandando su croazón. Después de su historia con Valentina no había vuelto a ser el mismo. Pero no valía la pena recordar, ni a ella ni al dolor. Eso solo servía para abrir una herida del pasado que había decidido cerrar hace ya bastante tiempo. Se estaba cansando de llevarla en brazos, y el frío que se iba extendiendo por su cuerpo tampoco ayudaba mucho a que no le temblasen los brazos a la hora de cargarla. Era un suplicio tener que encontrar la salida. Era lo peor, sin duda, a lo que se había enfrentado. Pero iba a ser mucho peor si perdía a la pelirroja. Eso si que no lo iba a permitir, nunca. Siguió caminando, raudo, aunque no sabía ni en que dirección erigir sus pasos. Se sentía torpe y helado. Además de un poco hambriento, aunque eso era lo de menos. No sentía las manos ya pero hacía su mejor esfuerzo po no soltar las piernas de Zoey o si no se caería. A lo lejos se empezó a ver un resplandor. No podía ser el café mew mew. Estaba todo apagado cuando él se había marchado. Siguió caminando sin importarle mucho de donde provenía ese brillo. Los pies andaban más rápido de lo que él podía controlarlos y a veces pegaba traspiés. No pasaba nada mientras siguiese. Él iba a seguir, de eso no había ninguna duda. No vaciló más y llegó por fin hacia lo que relucía. Erguido en el horizonte de encontrada una pequeña casa. Se acercó más. No ponía quién era el propietario aunque eso era lo que menos importaba. Llamó y al hacerlo la puerta se abrió sola. No estaba en posición de criticar o de preocuparse. Divisó un fuego, y decidió acercar a Zoey a él y ya luego se preocuparía por explicarle la situación al dueño de la casa. Se le estaba empezando a desentumeces las manos y coger algo de temperatura. Era todo surrealista. La recosté en el sofá y empezé a envolverme en mantas para coger algo de calor. Fui hasta la cocina e intenté preparar algo de comer. No había mucho para cocinar, pero reparé en que había mariposas disecadas diseminadas por toda la cocina. Me dio asco y repulsión. Intenté no mirarlas más. Un ronroneo me sacó de mi asco hacia las mariposas disecadas. Tenía un gatito al lado de mi pierna. Era marrón y muy pequeño. Lo miré divertido y meloso. Parecía un trapito. Le llamé Trapito en sustitución a su nombre real. Le acaricié. Como no encontré nada que cocinar, volví al salón al lado de mi querida pelirroja. Mi sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando encontré a un gigante barbudo a su lado, con un hacha en su cuello.


End file.
